Lírios de Inverno
by Mah Prongs
Summary: UA - O Marquês de Bedford está pronto para se casar, mas a ruiva dos seus sonhos parece não gostar da idéia de tornar-se uma milady.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

"_Minha força está na solidão. Não tenho medo nem de chuvas tempestivas nem de grandes ventanias soltas, pois eu também sou o escuro da noite." _

_(Clarisse Lispector)_

* * *

- Srta Evans? – ouvi Camille me chamar da porta. Inclinei a cabeça para instiga-la a prosseguir enquanto permanecia a observar a paisagem pela janela. O sol já se punha e a escuridão tomava conta do aposento, mas eu não me importava... Gostava da noite...gostava de estar sozinha sob a luz das estrelas. – O marquês está aqui para vê-la. Pediu para que eu viesse lhe perguntar se quer atendê-lo.

Suspirei pesadamente. Meu futuro marido me aguardava. James Potter, filho único do Duque de Bedford seria o homem com que eu passaria o resto da minha vida, e eu não o amava...na verdade, nem o conhecia direito.

- Ajude-me com esse espartilho Camille, acho que está me apertando demais.

- Oh senhorita.! Mas ele está perfeito... – ela disse se aproximando.

- Perfeito ou não, preciso respirar – disse ríspida e ela se encolheu.

Senti-me culpada pela minha fala mal educada. Ela não tinha culpa... minha mãe lhe ensinara tudo que precisava saber sobre nossa casa, e para ela, uma mulher necessitava de uma cintura fina, não de ar.

Eu não estava preocupada com minha aparência já que não precisava impressionar ninguém, eu já tinha um noivo e querendo ou não, teria que me casar com ele. Camille ajeitava meu vestido negro enquanto eu prendia meus cabelos acajus em uma trança comportada. Ela me olhou pelo reflexo do espelho com uma expressão triste e penalizada. Sabia que não estava pronta para o matrimônio...sabia que eu apreciava a solidão...sabia sobre mim, muito mais do que minha verdadeira mãe. Camille era companheira, protetora...e foi ao lado dela que atravessei dezoito primaveras.

– Avise-o que já estou descendo. – falei baixo dependurando um pequeno broche em meu vestido na altura do peito... parecia-me agora que o pregava diretamente no coração. Encarei-me no espelho, pálida e magra. A esperança de que o marquês desistisse do casamento ao me ver naquele estado misturava-se com o desespero. Não haveria como voltar atrás. Existia motivos de sobra para que essa união se concretizasse.

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoal... Eu sei que poucos me conhecem por aqui...são poucas as pessoas que acompanham minhas fic então vou me apresentar:**

**Meu nome é Marcella e essa é minha 4° fic publicada. A estória já está pronta, são quatro capítulos além do prólogo e do epílogo. Bom...se vocês gostarem da fic, talvez eu encaixe mais um ou dois capítulos. Eles não farão diferença no enredo, mas darão mais detalhes a fic. Por isso, peço que comentem. É muito importante saber o que vocês acham!!**

**Obrigado e até mais...**

**p.s. próxima atualização domingo (06-04)...sim...amanhã!!**

**- Essa fic é dedicada a Stéphanie, foi ela quem me convenceu de posta-la e a Ana...minha prima louca. Ahhh...e...é claro...nenhum personagem é meu...todos da tia J.k. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Vai, portanto, não hesites. Procura conquistar todas as mulheres. Em mil, haverá talvez uma para te resistir. E quer cedam, quer resistam, todas gostam de ser cortejadas. Mesmo se fores derrotado, a derrota será sem perigo. Mas por que serias repelido, já que toda volúpia nova parece mais gostosa e somos mais seduzidos por aquilo que não nos pertence? _

_(Ovídio, A Arte de Amar)_

* * *

Eu poderia ter qualquer moça ao meu lado, desde que essa fosse de boa família e tivesse o comportamento de uma Lady. Qualquer uma... então não me pergunte porque escolhi Lily Evans. Eu a conheci em uma das pequenas festas que minha mãe insistia em fazer todo o mês e desde então não pus mês olhos em nenhuma outra mulher...O que tenho que dizer...é realmente raro. A caçula tinha um pai exigente, mas eu fui apto o suficiente para fazer com que Sr Evans, agora falecido, me entregasse a mão de sua filha. Agora tinha que convence-la e entregar-me o coração e pela maneira com que Lily me tratava, percebi que seria a tarefa mais árdua de toda a minha vida. Ela era simplesmente diferente... de mim e de todas as outras mulheres que eu conhecia.

Eu sorri ao vê-la descer as escadas como se flutuasse. O vestido negro ainda demonstrava o luto pela morte do pai e a expressão denunciava o sofrimento que guardava.

- Srta. Evans – falei me curvando brevemente – Como tem passado? – perguntei estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a terminar de descer as escadas no que ela recusou orgulhosamente.

- Milorde... - ela fez uma reverencia elegante e me encarou por breves instantes. Apontou-me uma poltrona próxima a lareira e sentou-se em outra em frente a mim - Tenho passado perfeitamente bem... as circunstancias tem sido bastante propícias ao meu bem estar. – ela falou irônica.

- Nunca perde uma chance de me alfinetar – falei astuto – Mas não quero entrar em guerra com a senhorita, sei que tem sofrido... Sinto muito pela sua perda. – Estendi-lhe um buquê de lírios que havia comprado no caminho da casa dela. Gostava do fato das flores fazerem referência a seu nome – Trouxe para você. Espero que goste.

- Não preciso de suas lamúrias Milorde... e agradeço pelas flores... Lírios? Quanta criatividade! – ela falou irônica se erguendo para cuidar do buquê. Fiquei em silêncio sem deixar-me abater pelo sarcasmo dela. Sabia que tinha gostado...qualquer mulher gosta de flores... Ela só era orgulhosa demais para admitir.– Por que insiste em me visitar? – perguntou arisca. Tanta independência em um corpo feminino me deixava interessado e ao mesmo tempo ofendido. Queria desvendar todos os segredos daquela mulher.

- Nós vamos nos casar em breve senhorita – disse alteando meu tom de voz, afinal, minha paciência tem seus limites. – talvez esse seja um motivo para que venha lhe ver com freqüência.

- Não preciso que fique me lembrando – disse virando-se para mim depois que organizou as flores em um vaso – Não costumo esquecer os meus tormentos.

Eu a encarei gravemente e ela pareceu se empalidecer mais, se é que isso fosse possível.

- É isso que nosso casamento vai ser pra você? Um tormento? – falei irritado me aproximando dela. Ela pestanejou por alguns instantes, mas a altivez retornou com força total.

- Ora! Peço desculpas ao marquês. – ela falou zombeteira – Sei que está acostumado a ter todas as mulheres que deseja, mas não pense que serei igual a elas. Sinto muito milorde, mas nem todas querem ser marquesas. – ela atirou as palavras para cima de mim com raiva e revolta. Percebi logo que era um desabafo, ela estava amargurada com a situação.

- Não posso fazer nada pelas suas vontades, senhorita – falei raivoso – Seu pai concedeu-me sua mão em casamento e acho que você vai ter que realizar a vontade dele. – Senti que ela ficara tensa com minha referência ao pai e me preocupei em desculpar-me imediatamente – Perdoe-me... você me faz perder a cabeça.

Ela me deu as costas e ficou a observar a céu escuro pela janela.

- Não vai ser tão difícil assim – disse tentando conforta-la – Eu estou disposto a fazer todas as suas vontades. Desejo do fundo do meu coração lhe fazer feliz.

O silêncio dela me deixava aborrecido. Eu estava me esforçando, mas ela não estava cooperando.

- Você pode, por favor, me dar um motivo para que nosso matrimônio lhe pareça assim, tão repugnante? – falei irritado.

- O que te faz pensar que quero me casar com um desconhecido? – ela disse alterada se impondo. Como ela gostava de me provocar.

- Pois então sugiro que me conheça – falei segurando seus punhos no que ela se sobressaltou – Não me provoque srta. Evans! – disse encostando a boca no ouvido dela – Não quero fazer nada para aborrece-la, mas se não se comportar serei obrigado a coloca-la em seu lugar.

- Solte-me – ela falou se debatendo – esta me machucando – eu afrouxei o aperto instantaneamente, mas não a larguei.

Observei as faces corarem de raiva e os olhos se arregalarem de temor. Senti-me um pouco mal por apreciar aquele momento de vitória. Eu tinha o controle... pelo menos de alguma forma...

- Não precisa ter medo de mim, Lily – falei com o rosto a milímetros de distancia – Não costumo morder, a menos que me de motivos para isso.

- Fique longe de mim – ela disse com os olhos brilhando de fúria – E não me chame pelo primeiro nome! – eu a soltei, mas continuei próximo.

- Chamo-lhe como quiser – falei desafiador – Você é atrevida demais para o meu gosto!

- O chá está servido Srta Evans...Milorde... – a criada interrompeu timidamente com uma reverência.

Eu olhei a mulher ameaçadoramente e ela me devolveu o olhar com atrevimento. Era impressão minha ou as mulheres daquela casa tinha mais liberdade do que deviam?

- Obrigado Clarice... – Lily falou secamente – retire-se por favor? – continuou ao perceber que a criada não se movia.

Ela arregalou os olhos em minha direção, na certa, com medo que eu fizesse algo para srta. Evans. Eu dei as costas para as duas afastando-me de Lily. Ouvi um farfalhar de saias e supus que a criada havia saído. Virei-me e vi a ruiva servir o chá com as mãos tremulas. Por que ela tinha que tornar tudo tão difícil?

- Gosto dos seus cabelos – falei tentando aliviar o clima que se instaurou na sala – Por que não os deixa solto?

Ela não respondeu, apenas me estendeu a xícara fumegante.

- Vai fazer voto de silencio agora? – disse aceitando o chá.

- Não tenho assunto a tratar com você - falou me olhando duramente – então por que não limita-se a tomar seu chá e ir embora?

- Você se engana, minha queria – falei me inclinado e tomando-lhe as mãos entre as minhas. Beijei-as com carinho e ela as retirou bruscamente se levantando de um salto. Eu a segurei pelo punho e também sai de minha poltrona aproximando-me dela. - Temos muitos assuntos para esclarecer.

- Não consigo lembrar-me de quando lhe dei permissão para me tratar com tamanha intimidade – disse tentando se afastar, mas eu impedi trazendo-a ainda para mais perto.

Ela pareceu escandalizar-se com o contato e eu ri maliciosamente. Se ela queria guerra... não seria eu que iria recusar o desejo de uma dama tão bela.

- Você é linda – sussurrei tocando-lhe a face e depois mexendo com seus cabelos – desde o dia em que te vi não penso em outra pessoa. – murmurei provocador.

Novamente presenciei o medo nas faces dela. Não era o sentimento que esperava. Mulheres gostavam de ser cortejadas, mas Lily parecia se agonizar diante das minhas investidas. Senti-me mais uma vez culpado, porém o desejo falava alto e agora percebia que ter me aproximado tanto dela fora um erro. Ela era uma donzela, não uma das mulheres com quem estava acostumado a lidar. Ficava claro o porquê dela se escandalizar e seria sensato afastar-me, mas isso já estava fora do meu controle.

- Saia de perto de mim! – ela gritou empalidecendo.

- Não...Nunca – falei com raiva. Passei os dedos levemente pelos lábios dela antes de sela-los aos meus. Por um instante achei que corresponderia, mas estava terrivelmente enganado.

- Eu te odeio! – ele gritou chorando me empurrando violentamente. Afastou-se tremula trombando em alguns móveis.

- Isso não muda nada Srta Evans! - devolvi venenoso diminuindo novamente a distância entre nós –Vamos nos casar em duas semanas... e você vai ser obrigada a me suportar!

Senti o sangue pulsar nas veias de maneira incomoda. O desejo misturava-se a raiva de ser rejeitado. Não estava acostumado àquilo... Não estava acostumado a perder o controle diante de uma mulher.

- Tenho nojo de você – ela disse me observando intensamente.

Eu a encarei ofegante e, sem pensar duas vezes, a puxei para mais um beijo. Mas esse não ocorreu.

Lily apanhou uma estatueta de prata do console da lareira e atingiu minha cabeça com força abrindo um corte profundo na minha testa. Levei a mão ao ferimento reprimindo um grito de dor. Cambaleei procurando um apoio qualquer, mas não o encontrei.

- Oh meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz! – ela falou chorosa abandonando o objeto e correndo em minha direção – Camille! – gritou fazendo com que eu me sentasse na poltrona – traga panos limpos e uma bacia de água.

Observei-a se ajoelhar na minha frente com uma expressão desesperada. Ela me analisava com os olhos verdes vibrantes e penalizados. Forcei a vista para não perde-los de foco, mas minha cabeça pesava e impedia que eu me concentrasse naquelas orbes perfeitas.

- Perdoe-me – ela disse num sussurro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Zonzo demais para responde-la apenas procurei-lhe as mãos e apertei-lhes firmemente.

* * *

**Ops!! Uma Lily muito má e um James muito machista... Vocês acham que a Lily se meteu numa encrenca??**

**Ok, pessoal, esqueci de falar no prólogo...bom, essa fic foi inicialmente escrita par um challenge de ficlets do fórum A3V...bom...eu tinha um limite de 3 páginas pra escrever, acabei passando um pouco do previsto e pra aproveita a estória, eu desenvolvi um pouquinho mais e resolvi publica-la. De qualquer forma, os capítulos são curtos e poucos, mas se tiver um bom número de leitores gostando, eu posso acrescentar algo mais. Por isso, expressem suas opiniões e me digam o que acham da fic... Posso pedir 50 reviews para o próximo cap?? BRINCADEIRINHA... Eu posto o cap 2 na terça ou na quarta independente do número de reviews, mas bom...ficarei muito feliz se vocês me enviarem algumas...**

**Quanto as reviews desse cap...eu fiquei muito feliz com elas!!**

**Nana Evans Potter: Fico feliz que tenha gostado...espero que esse cap satisfaça a sua curiosidade...pelo menos um pouquinho...Até mais...**

**Thaty: Ei!! Quem bom que você gosta da minhas fics... eu fico realmente feliz quando alguém diz isso...espero que goste desse capítulo!! Até mais...**

**Jehssik: Desculpe pelo tamanho!! Como eu disse lá em cima, a fic não é muito grande...Bom...eu nem demorei a postar...e esse cap é um pouco maior...espero que você goste e que ele satisfaça sua curiosidade. Quanto a Clarice Lispector...bom eu realmente aprecio as obras dela...ela é a autora mais viajada que eu conheço...eu adoro isso!! Até mais...**

**Maga do 4: Olá... Nem demorou a chegar hoje...rsrsrsr...eu espero que goste desse cap e que fique ansiosa pelo próximo também!! Até mais...**

**Gika Black: Muito bom saber que você gostou e que irá acompanhar a fic... espero que este capítulo não lhe decepcione...Até mais...**

**InfallibleGirl: UA são tão legais...eu também adoro...quanto aos 10 caps adicionais...acho meio complicado, mas quem sabe uns 3 a mais... Já te contei que eu adoro suas fics?? Me perdoe por nunca comentar, mas é porque nunca dava tempo...agora que eu formei, eu juro que farei isso...**

**Meninas!! Muito obrigado por comentarem...**

**Beijos e até a próxima!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

_"Terei toda a aparência de quem falhou, e só eu saberei se foi a falha necessária" _

_(Clarisse Lispector)_

* * *

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam enquanto segurava o lenço bonito e delicado. O pano claro e de tecido fino estava manchado de sangue e, ao meu ver, exalava um odor nada agradável. Eu senti a culpa penetrar em minha mente causando-me um mal-estar agudo e intenso. Como podia ter feito aquilo? Por mais que o Sr. Potter merecesse, não havia justificativa para meu ato imprudente e...violento.

- Srta. Evans? – ouvi Camille me chamar baixinho. Desviei o olhar do lenço e a encarei infeliz – Trouxe um chá para a senhorita... Precisa se acalmar.

- Obrigado – eu agradeci enquanto ela encaminhava em direção a janela com o intuito de fecha-la – Deixe-a aberta, por favor. – Apreciava a brisa gélida que teimava em sacudir as cortinas. Ah...o inverno...minha estação favorita.

- Está frio senhorita... – ela falou vagamente – não dou mais de dois dias para que comece a nevar...Gosta da neve, não gosta?

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder sua pergunta, minha mãe entrou no quarto como um trovão. A expressão carregada indicava que eu entrara em um apuros sem igual.

- Saia agora, Camille! – um calafrio percorreu meu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz cortante. Camille encarou-me pálida e temerosa e eu apenas assenti para que ela se retirasse.

- Sabe o que merece, não sabe? Umas boas chibatadas! – Ela falou se aproximando de mim, altiva e arrogante. – O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem enquanto me encolhia a cada palavra dela. Gritos sempre me incomodaram mais do que deviam. Eu ma agarrei a borda da penteadeira e fitei minha imagem medíocre no espelho.

- Ele poderia ter desistido do casamento... – ela falou furiosa – Você faz idéia do que aconteceria se...

- Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Potter não tem nenhuma inclinação a desfazer o compromisso – falei num sussurro olhando para ela.

- Cale-se! – ouvi-a dizer, os olhos brilhando de fúria – Sabia que era estúpida, mas não esperava que fosse _tanto_. É uma pena que Petúnia já esteja casada...ela sim, seria madura o suficiente para assumir certas responsabilidades.

Não fui astuciosa o suficiente para conter as lágrimas. Já estava amargurada e arrependida...acho que devido a isso, não pude me refrear diante daquela humilhação. Minha mãe pareceu se aborrecer ainda mais com minha demonstração de fraqueza.

- Tenho vontade de esbofeteá-la! – rugiu com ódio.

- Por que isso? É algum tipo de vingança por acaso? – falei me erguendo e a encarando – Só por que meu pai não a amava? Só porque seu casamento foi uma desgraça? Você já se perguntou o porquê disso? Você sempre foi tão amarga... tão fria... Você nunca vai me perdoar, não é mesmo? Nem a mim nem a Petúnia por ele gostar mais de _nós_ do que de _você_!

Dessa vez ela pode satisfazer o desejo de me estapear. Acertou-me o rosto provocando ardência e deixando marcas, mas eu não me importei. Sabia que havia errado, no entanto, ela não tinha o direito de me atingir daquela forma. Não tinha que ficar ouvindo suas palavras humilhantes... E não iria...

- Só porque você não foi feliz em seu casamento, não significa que eu não tenha que ser feliz com o meu – falei cuspindo as palavras com raiva.

Ela se calou e passou a observar o céu nebuloso pela janela. Por um instante pensei que me deixaria em paz e sumiria do meu quarto, mas ela permaneceu lá, até encontra as palavras ferinas o suficiente para me apunhalar.

- Eu espero que seu marido seja apto o suficiente para coloca-la em seu lugar – falou venenosa – Quem sabe ele não esteja a fim de devolver seu atrevimento? Talvez algumas palmadas façam você repensar os seus atos, umas chicotadas talvez... ou quem sabe ele não arranque sua língua para acabar com sua ousadia feminina.

Arregalei os olhos de temor e ela pareceu satisfeita com minha reação. Tentei me recompor sob aquelas palavras...ela desejava que meu marido me espancasse...minha mãe... Dei as costas àquela a quem todos dizem ser carregada de amor e carinho e deixei que as lágrimas percorressem meu rosto.

- O marquês pode ser muito gentil na maioria das vezes, mas não espere que ele seja tolerante com seus caprichos. Ele é um homem que não aceita imposição das mulheres...sabe... as vezes acho que seu pai deixou você criar idéias demais nessa sua cabeça estúpida. Entenda de uma vez por todas, _Lily Evans_...mulheres estão aqui apenas para satisfazerem as vontades dos homens e para trazerem estatus e orgulho para sua família com um bom casamento.

- Você é cruel... – disse num sussurro – cruel e burra... Ver-se como um objeto a ser manuseado por homens é sinal de estupidez... você pode se conformar com sua vidinha medíocre, mas eu prefiro morrer a ter de aceitar tal humilhação.

- Então continue com suas ilusões ridículas, _minha querida_... Até que a realidade se torne presente na sua vida. O sr Potter se encarregará de coloca-la na sua cabeça.

- Não acredito que meu futuro marido seja o monstro que você pinta. – falei demonstrando mais crença do que realmente tinha - Ele nunca ousaria levantar um dedo em minha direção!

- Da mesma maneira que você nunca acertaria a cabeça dele com alguma coisa? – ela perguntou irônica.

Permaneci em silêncio, deixando que a inconseqüência dos meus atos caíssem sobre mim como uma maldição. Tinha medo do que teria que enfrentar depois do que tinha feito, mas de alguma forma, ter ferido o marquês tinha feito com que eu aceitasse a minha atual situação. Não havia tanto pesar agora em me casar come ele. Sabia que o que tinha feito causara uma grande mudança em minha. Eu havia errado, mas no fundo sabia...esse erro era algo estranhamente necessário.

* * *

**N/A: Eu juro que tentei postar ontem, mas fui chamada de ultima hora para trabalhar num congresso de Direito Constitucional... Não, eu ainda não faço Direito...mas eu acabei de me formar em Turismo com ênfase em Eventos. Então sejam boazinhas comigo e não fiquem com raiva pela demora...nem com raiva do capítulo, porque eu sei bem que não é isso que vocês esperavam...Na fic original, o próximo capítulo seria sim a reação do James...uma conversa bem bonitinha dos dois...diga-se de passagem...Mas algumas pessoas me pediram alguns capítulos adicionais, e esse, é um deles. Não é nada excepcional...mas é bom que vocês conheçam o caráter da mãe da Lily, (Morte a mãe dela!!) isso vai ser importante no decorrer da fic. Bom... é a primeira vez que eu imagino a mãe da Lily má!! Não sei de onde essa idéia surgiu, mas tudo bem... Eu sei que também não tem James, mas tem uma Lily um pouco arrependida...tadinha...foi ela que apanhou dessa vez. Bom...o próximo cap esperado...e com muito James, só vem no sábado...eu não vou ter tempo de postar antes. Peço desculpas...agora vou ali colocar gelo nos meus pezinhos, porque amanhã tem mais 12 horas de escarpins e muita gente metida...Nossa...minha nota ta maior do que o capítulo!!**

**Obrigados pelas reviews...eu adoro quando vocês comentam!!**

**InfallibleGirl****: É, como vimos a Lily ficou mais compreensiva nesse capítulo...talvez nos outros também!! Oh sim...eu amo suas traduções...minhas favoritas são: Huh!, Presente de Natal e The incidente in the Library...São muito boas... Bom...como eu disse lá em cima...eu me formei em turismo (técnico)...Bjos e até mais!!**

**Gika Black****: Que bom que o outro cap lhe agradou...Não se decepcione com esse também não...eu sei que ele é curto e meio chato, mas é importante...James's machistas e Lily's explosivas são misturas realmente legais!!Bjos e até mais!!**

**Fezinha Evans****: Não me de uma bronca não...olha...eu sei que não veio muito rápido esse capítulo e que ele não é o que vocês esperavam...mas eu juro que o próximo vai ser bem legal...e vai ter muito James!!\o/...também amo UA e ainda mais quando elas são de época...e quando tem um James meio arrogante, fica melhor ainda...eu sei que você não deve estar me achando muito legal...mas tudo atrasou por causa desse imprevisto que eu falei lá em cima...ai ia até postar ontem...mas tava passando tanto mal e queria responder as reviews com calma!! Bjos e até mais...**

**Maga do 4****: Bom...esse cap demorou um pouquinho mais...e o próximo também vai demorar um pouco...Lily parece que já está aceitando a situação com o James...ela é brava, mas também tem um coração de ouro...eles vão acabar se acertando...ou não...rsrsrsss...quanto ao tamanho da review, não se preocupa não...o importante é que você comentou...eu sei bem o que significa trabalhar e estudar...nunca sobra tempo pra mais nada...Bjos e até breve**

**Thaty****: Que bom que você gostou... ai vai mais um cap...sem James...o que eu acho muito triste, mas de qualquer forma...sábado tem mais... Bjos e até breve...**

**zihsendin****: Nossa...agora que você me falou, eu estou dando boas risadas...lembrar da tia Mimi e o tarado da machadinha dela...rsrsrsr...foi ótimo!! Ahhh...eu também queria um noivo igual o James...a Lily é realmente boba...Bjos e até mais...**

**jehssik****: Quem bom que você gostou do capítulos...Olhando bem, agora percebo que a cena é um pouco engraçada mesmo...o James é realmente um tarado...e sinceramente...esse treco da estatueta me lembra seriamente o Oscar...quando eu estava escrevendo esse cap...eu acho q foi no domingo da premiação...ai eu fiquei pensando...que merda a Lily vai tacar na cabeça do James?? Por que não um Oscar??Só que naquela época, é claro...isso não existia...nossa...viagem total...releve isso, sim?Bom, Clarisse Lispector de Novo em sua homenagem!!Bjos e até mais!!**

**bjos**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

"_Não sou teu dono! Apenas te amo. Por isso te liberto, pois para mim mais vale ver teu sorriso longe dos meus braços do que sentir tuas lágrimas a molhar meu peito."_

_(D.C.)_

* * *

- Como está se sentindo Milorde? – perguntei sentindo a culpa retornar fortemente. Perdi a cabeça por completo quando percebi que ele me cortejava... Não apreciara a maneira com que ele tinha me abordado, mas sabia que minha irritação tinha mais a ver com o fato de sentir-me tentada a cair nos encantos deles. James era um libertino que se metia com mulheres de todos os lugares.

- Estou ótimo, Lily, mas estaria melhor se me chamasse de James – ele falou sorrindo.

Já havia passado dois dias desde o ocorrido na minha casa. Camille me ajudou a cuidar do ferimento e pedi John, um dos cocheiros, que o levasse até sua casa. Depois tive que ouvir minha mãe...

- Por que pediu que eu viesse até aqui? – ele perguntou. Tinha o convidado a um passeio pelo único parque da cidade caso ele se sentisse bem o bastante para comparecer. Agora nos encontrávamos em frete a um lago parcialmente congelado.

- Queria saber como estava... – falei olhando para o lago. Do outro lado da margem pude ver a propriedade dos Potter.

A imponente construção era uma das maiores da cidade. Com milhares de empregados, a Sra Potter encarregava-se de manter a casa em perfeitas feições. Ostentava o luxo das peças caras, a riqueza de detalhes e tudo o mais que se podia ter dentro de um casarão de pessoas influentes e poderosas. Dinheiro perdido com ninharias...

- Então porque não foi até a minha casa? – ele permaneceu me observando enquanto eu sequer tinha coragem de encara-lo.

Permaneci calada e ele pegou uma de minhas mãos com carinho. Senti o sangue circular em minhas veias com mais rapidez. O calor nas maçãs do meu rosto era sinal explícito de que eu havia corado. Odiava isso...Odiava não poder controlar as reações do meu corpo na presença daquele homem.

- Ainda se sente culpada minha flor?

- Não sei como vou olhar para seus pais depois do que eu fiz – falei olhando-o por breves instantes, mas desviando o olhar rapidamente.

- Você é tímida demais, Lily – ele disse carinhoso erguendo minha face para que eu o encarasse. – De qualquer forma, nós ainda estamos na minha casa...esse parque pertence a propriedade da minha família.

- Eu não sabia – respondi vagamente – Tantas pessoas passam por aqui todos os dias. Eu por exemplo, venho aqui sempre.

- É, eu sei... – ele falou sorrindo – Aproveito esses momentos para observa-la.

Senti meu rosto corar novamente diante ao comentário e cravei com mais intensidade os olhos no lago. Não conseguia encara-lo. Um forte tremor invadiu meu corpo quando lembrei-me da conversa com minha mãe. Como poderia recear que um homem daquele me agredisse? James era prepotente e orgulhoso, mas podia-se perceber que não era nenhum covarde.

- Qual é o problema com você? – ele perguntou parecendo preocupado – Você não precisa temer ou se envergonhar diante dos meus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa...eles não sabem o que aconteceu. Disse-lhes que me machuquei em uma briga de rua. – eu o encarei agradecida. Fiquei impressionada com o fato dele ter mentido para me acobertar.

- Milorde não está zangado comigo? – perguntei tristemente.

- Ficarei se continuar a tratar-me de maneira tão impessoal – ele falou me repreendendo. - Eu entendo o que você está passando Lily... eu devia ter tentado conquista-la antes de convencer ao seu pai de conceder-me sua mão. Perdoe-me, mas eu não costumo pensar antes de agir.

- Esqueça! – falei simplesmente – Não tenho escolha de qualquer forma...minha família estará na sarjeta se não nos casarmos. – eu arrependi-me instantaneamente do que eu disse. James encarou-me magoado e eu me senti o pior ser da face da terra naquele instante.

- Fico infeliz de saber que meu dinheiro é tudo que espera nesse matrimônio. – ele disse seco sem me olhar agora.

- Oh James, me desculpe! – falei aproximando-me dele – Mas foi para isso que bom...depois da morte do meu pai, achei que isso seria desfeito, mas minha mãe disse que precisávamos...pensei que você... soubesse.

- Eu sei – ele suspirou resignado e eu me senti mal por ele ter se entristecido.

- Marquês? – percebi que um homem bem vestido se aproximava de nós. Ele carregava flores...Lírios...

- Olá Vincent – James saudou tristemente.

- Trouxe as flores que Milorde pediu – o homem falou com uma pequena reverência e então virou-se para mim. – Bom dia, srta. Evans!

- Bom dia! – respondi vagamente encarando James que já tinha as flores em mãos.

- Seu pai quer lhe ver – continuou o homem se voltando para James.

- Obrigado Vincent... Diga a ele que o procuro mais tarde.

O homem se retirou elegantemente depois de se despedir educadamente. Eu encarei James com a expressão de dúvida e curiosidade. Ele sorriu debilmente e estendeu-me as flores.

- Continuarei a insistir com os Lírios, por mais que você não os aprecie... Apesar de que rosas combinem mais com você. São belas e delicadas, mas a beleza estonteante acaba tendo a função de omitir os espinhos. Você sabe ferir quando quer Lily...não só fisicamente, mas...

Eu empalideci diante do comentário e o encarei culpada. A comparação era cruel, mas não pude deixar de perceber que era real.

- Desculpe-me – ele apressou-se a dizer – Não devia ter dito isso...eu...

- James... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Srta Evans – eu não pude deixar de reparar que ele usou meu sobrenome – Se tivesse escolha, não se casaria de jeito nenhum comigo, não é mesmo?

- Por favor milorde, eu mal o conheço. O fato de me casar com um homem na qual eu não tive a oportunidade de me apaixonar...

- E você me acha repugnante... – ele afirmou me olhando estranhamente – um desprezível...

- De maneira nenhuma – falei lhe cortando.

- Foi o que você disse da ultima vez que estive em sua casa – ele falou

- Eu estava nervosa com o seu flerte, nunca fui abordada por um homem daquela maneira – falei corando. Ele me olhou novamente e eu rezei para que permanecesse a olhar. Graças aos céus, ele continuou.

- Você não precisa casar-se comigo Srta Evans – ele disse calmamente, mas eu percebi que havia pesar em sua voz. – Não se você não quiser.

- Mas... – falei – eu já disse que não tenho escolha. Minha mãe me obrigou...

- Eu posso retirar o pedido – ouvi-o dizer – Se você não quer não há razão para nos casarmos.

Encarei-o boquiaberta... ele estava me permitindo escolher? Ele estava respeitando minhas vontades? Eu queria dizer que não queria me casar...queria poder dizer que não queria ser dominada por um homem...mas...não havia escolha...

- E eu deixo todos na minha casa morrerem de fome... – falei tristemente

- Está disposta a fazer esse sacrifício? – ele perguntou me encarando.

- Você vai me maltratar ou algo assim? – perguntei receosa no que ele fez uma careta – Por que caso isso não aconteça, não acho que nosso casamento seja um sacrifício. Talvez, algo complicado...

- Eu nunca ousaria maltratar você – ele disse seco – Infligir dor a uma mulher é a maior covardia que um homem pode cometer. É imperdoável e repugnante...

Eu senti um alivio tão grande diante das palavras dele que fui capaz de sorrir. Aproximei os lírios ao meu rosto de forma a sentir o cheiro agradável. James me observava com certa cautela e curiosidade.

- Obrigado – agradeci pelas flores – São minhas favoritas – deixei escapar estupidamente.

Ele me encarou surpreso e pareceu pensar por longos instantes antes de recomeçar a falar.

- Quero lhe contar uma coisa – ele falou me observando - Sua família não vai a falência se você não se casar comigo.

Eu o encarei perplexa...o que ele estava dizendo?

- Sua mãe disse isso para que não desistisse... – ele prosseguiu - Ela quer que a filha se torne uma marquesa... Meus pais prometeram a ela que sustentariam essa mentira para você já que também fazem gosto pelo nosso casamento

Fiquei completamente abismada com a revelação. Como minha mãe podia fazer isso comigo? Dessa vez ela tinha passado dos limites...ela me fez sentir-me culpada e desesperada enquanto tudo o que ela queria e tudo o que se resultaria do meu casamento seria um título...um título de marquesa...

- Por que você está me contando tudo isso? – perguntei ciente de que ele também estava metido nessa história.

- Não prometi nada a sua mãe – ele falou sinceramente – E também não concordo com essa mentira toda. Não quero que se case comigo por obrigação. Amo-te demais para lhe impor tamanho sofrimento. Ele desviou o olhar e passou a encarar o céu pálido de inverno. Foi nesse momento em que eu o olhei de verdade...não era cega nem estúpida...sabia como todas as outras mulheres o quanto James Potter era bonito, mas parando para observa-lo direito, sem me repreender por estar contemplando um homem, foi que eu pude perceber...Ele era perfeito...era perfeito e... me amava? Uma vontade intensa de toca-lo se apoderou de meu corpo e quando não pude mais me conter estendi uma mão tremula em direção ao rosto dele e acariciei-lhe a face por breves instantes. Toda a minha convicção sobre o caráter dele tinha se desfeito diante daquelas palavras. E agora o que ele era para mim? Não sabia ao certo o que pensar.

- James?

- Sabe Lily... da ultima vez que estive em sua casa me senti desafiado pelo seu gênio e pela sua manifestação audaciosa. Sabe...mulheres não costumam ser ariscas, mesmo quando obrigadas a fazer o que não querem...

- Olha...

- Não me interrompa – ele falou educadamente, mas com a tão firme que seria uma tolice não o obedecer. – Confesso que o desejo de controla-la foi tão grande que fugiu ao meu controle. Cortejei você de maneira audaciosa e inconveniente...mas acredite, não estou acostumado a aturar homens insolentes, quanto mais mulheres... Peço desculpas pela minha ação e confesso que por mais que eu tenha vontade de controlar seus atos e suas ações, nunca seria capaz de faze-lo. Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, vou aceitar os anseios e opiniões de outra pessoa...e por mais que seja difícil de assumir, Lil, a outra pessoa é uma mulher...é você...

Eu o observei sem saber o que dizer. Era fácil perceber que James era um dominador nato...assim como todos os homens, sentia prazer em se colocar como mais importante na sociedade. É claro que meus sonhos feministas eram utópicos, mas não era justo...não era justo que fossemos tão desprezadas e sofrêssemos com tantos preconceitos ridículos.

– Você tem escolha Lily...– ele acariciou minha mão levemente – Sábado terá uma festa em minha casa... você tem até lá para pensar se quer ou não se casar comigo. Caso queira é só comparecer e eu ficarei muito feliz em lhe ver, caso não, acho que só poderei lamentar-me pela sua escolha. Comparecerei na sua casa no domingo para desfazer o acordo.

Beijou-me na testa e saiu... abandonando-me em frente ao lago com uma dúvida crescente no peito. Talvez ele fosse o homem com o qual eu esperei a minha vida toda, mas se não fosse? Casar-me com ele seria um equívoco.

* * *

**N/A: Ok...podem me matar se quiserem... porque eu sei que eu prometi esse capítulo pra sábado e olha que dia que eu apareço?? Mas eu juro que eu tenho uma explicação... problemas pessoais...sério, as coisas aqui em casa andam uma bosta (desculpem o termo) mas é a mais pura verdade... ai veio o bloqueio...e esse era meu cap preferido, eu não podia escrever qualquer coisa... e depois que eu alterei algumas coisas na fic ele ficou meio deslocado e tal...precisava corrigir muita coisa... Eu espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora...**

**O próximo capitulo vem semana que vem...provavelmente na segunda ou na terça...prometo que não demora...e ele vai ter Sírius e Remus...**

**Bom...obrigado pelas reviews...é muito bom quando as pessoas comentam e todo mais...**

**Maga do 4****: Nossa...não me conta a parte ruim da faculdade não senão vou desistir de fazer...rsrsrsrs...Bom, desculpa pela demora, mas como você viu lá em cima, o James não ficou muito bravo não...ele é um anjo,pelo menos, quase um...rsrsrs...A mãe da Lily é realmente má...e bom...não tem como evitar dar certo o casalzinho...eles são feitos um para o outro!! Apesar de que já os separei uma vez...bjos e até mais..**

**Fezinha Evans****:Concordo com vc... a mãe da lily é uma mal amada...ta precisando levar uma estatuetada(?) na cabeça mesmo... quem sabe eu não faça isso no futuro?? Ahh...não se preocupe...eu entendo completamente o seu lado...sabe...é o James...não tem como não pensar essas coisa...hahhaha...Desculpa pela demora dessa vez...não foi nenhum congresso...mas minah mãe resolveu se rebelar aqui e acabou com meu humor... Mas esse cap tem muito James pra deixar a gente feliz!!bjos e até mais...**

**Zihsendin****: Foi bom fugir do clichê... A Lily é uma pobre coitada mesmo... e a mãe dela é uma idiota... Bom...eu quase morri com os scarpins...e quase enfiei uma caneta no olho de uma advogada chata...mas graças a Deus já acabou... Nesse cap teve muito James pra matar a saudade\o/...bjos e até mais**

**Thaty****: Dramas são realmente legais...espero que você goste desse cap também...é meu favorito...bjos e até mais...**

**Rose Anne Samartinne****: Ahhh que bom que você gostou...ta ai a continuação...espero que você continue acompanhando...bjos e até mais...**

**Aninha PadFoot****: Olha quem apareceu aqui\o/!! Review de ultimo instante...quase que você fica pra ser respondida no próximo cap... Prima louca...que bom que você ta gostando...agora o best seller você vai ter que esperar sentada...porque acho difícil ele sair...bjos e até mais...**

**Obrigado meninas e continuem mandando reviews!!please...**

**Bjos**

**Propaganda: Leiam 'Relances' da minha amiga Teca Moony Lupin...é muito boa!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_"Qualquer um pode dominar um sofrimento, exceto o que o sente."_

_(William Shakespeare)_

* * *

Eu brincava com uma garrafa vazia enquanto Sírius me encarava com um sorriso zombeteiro. Tentava de todas as formas me abrir com meu companheiro de longa data, mas ele parecia não querer colaborar... passara os últimos dez minutos tentando convencer-me de que eu era um tolo apaixonado e que deveria encontrar-me com a srta. Evans e dizer que não haveria escolha... teria que tornar-se a Sra. Potter, marquesa de Bedford. Soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa quando fiz-lhe uma careta de desgosto.

- James Potter! – ouvi a voz dele dizer arrastada. Estava tonto, mas não mais do que eu.

- Chega Sírius! – eu o repreendi estupidamente levando mais uma dose do que quer que fosse que eu estivesse bebendo à minha boca.

- Você está precisando deitar-se com uma dessas mulheres maravilhosas. – ele falou me encarando.

Olhei em volta observando o ambiente descontraído e barulhento. Mulheres... muitas delas... bonitas e com pouca roupa... Cabarés são interessantes, mas não quando se está apaixonado.

- Não quero – disse raivoso.

Sírius me observou divertido com um sorriso irônico brotando nos lábios.

- Acho que a srta. Evans lhe acertou outro ponto com aquela estatueta. Algum lugar mais abaixo...

- Cale-se Sírius! – falei irritado, mas não pude deixar de sorrir com o comentário. O simples fato de ouvir aquele nome me deixava extasiado.

O maldito Black abriu a boca para continuar com sua tortura psicológica quando Remus chegou. Ele tinha o rosto pálido e cansado e não demorou muito a nos acompanhar em nossa bebedeira.

- Noite terrível...- falou debilmente – desculpe o atraso...

- Sabe... - Sírius falou com a voz embolada – acho que cada dia que passa fica mais difícil reunir os Marauders... vocês estão ficando chatos e velhos. Não parecem mais os aventureiros de antigamente. Olha só o Prongs... Meu Deus! Ele não quer nem mais se deitar com essas mulheres...

Senti a boca seca. Sírius não compreendia... ninguém compreendia... porque era apenas eu sentindo tudo aquilo... era eu sozinho com a minha dor...

- Isso se chamar crescer, Sírius – ouvi a voz de Remus soar cortante. Os dois se encararam por breves instantes e resolvi que era hora de acabar com aquele assunto.

- E então? – falei encarando a garrafa a minha frente – O que vocês tem feito ultimamente?

A pergunta foi suficiente para desfazer o clima incomodo que se instalara. Era sempre assim... as brigas... as afrontas... Amigos que encontravam dificuldades como todos os outros. A questão era que tínhamos muito em comum. Havíamos nos unido ainda quando crianças... nos tornamos jovens inconseqüentes e idiotas, mas com caráter, honra e um desejo de luta fora do comum. Juntos, nós três e mais Peter Pettigrew , no momento ausente, nos autodenominávamos 'marauders'.

- Eu tenho feito o de sempre – Sírius falou malicioso – A herança que meu tio deixou é suficiente para que eu desfrute por uma vida inteira... ou quase...

Eu sorri... Sírius havia saído de casa, uma vez que, não suportava a família. O sentimento de ódio era recíproco, a preconceituosa família Black não aceitava os membros que não seguiam a risca as suas tradições... e Sírius era um ser alheio a regras. Eu concordava com ele em todos os aspectos... sua família era cruel e sem caráter.

- E você Remus? – falei me virando para o outro.

Ele deu de ombros cansado antes de prosseguir.

- Tenho tentado manter os negócios da família, mas está cada vez mais difícil – falou tristemente.

- Sabe que pode contar conosco, não sabe? - falei

- Sempre! – Sírius frisou prontamente. – Não estou pobre ainda...

- Mas ficara do jeito que gasta o seu dinheiro – disse zombando.

Sírius me lançou um olhar carrancudo e eu gargalhei. Remus me acompanhou por breves instantes.

- Nosso querido Padfoot não está nem ai para isso – Moony foi dizendo – Quando a fortuna acabar ele vai pedir abrigo na casa das suas lindas amigas.

- Nada mais vergonhoso do que ser sustentado por uma mulher... – ele falou simplesmente – mas nada mais prazeroso também – ele terminou num sussurro brincalhão.

Nossas gargalhadas começaram a chamar a atenção. As mulheres nos encaravam ansiosas esperando que escolhêssemos alguma. Modéstia a parte, éramos os cavalheiros mais disputados daquele lugar. Podíamos nos deitar com qualquer uma delas sem gastar um tostão, mas é claro que pagávamos pelo serviço. Não poderíamos nos dar ao luxo de que se enganassem em relação as nossas intenções. Se não frisássemos que estávamos ali em busca apenas de diversão, elas poderiam pensar que estávamos apaixonados... _Apaixonados_... essa ultima palavra lembrou-me uma certa ruiva que não saia da minha cabeça nos últimos dias.

- Então? – Sírius falou percebendo que eu estava me desanimando de novo. – Qual vai ser a sortuda de hoje?

Eu baixei a cabeça mostrando que não haveria nenhuma aquela noite.

- Qual é Prongs? – ele falou impaciente – Você só pode estar zombando de mim. Ela é apenas uma mulher... vai correr para os seus braços na reunião da sua mãe e dizer que sempre foi apaixonada por você!

- Não quero outra mulher, Sírius.

O copo dele bateu na mesa com um ruído seco e ele me encarou irritado.

- Covarde – sibilou furioso – nunca em toda minha vida pensei que fosse presenciar a cena em que James Potter se negaria a escolher uma mulher! Se você ainda tivesse certeza de que ela se casará com você... mas até nisso você foi um estúpido... até nisso você se acovardou... _"Você tem escolha, Lily"_ – ele terminou irônico.

- Deixa ele em paz Sírius! – Remus falou raivoso enquanto meus olhos faiscavam em direção ao Padfoot. Sírius sustentou o olhar por alguns instantes antes de volta-lo para o salão lotado.

- Desculpa – ele murmurou dando de ombros – Eu só não quero aceitar o fato de que uma mulher tola vai estragar a felicidade do meu irmão.

Silêncio... o constrangimento era quase palpável na mesa e eu senti que era eu o responsável por quebrá-lo.

- Vai passar Sírius – falei infeliz... a raiva se esvaindo. – Não se preocupe.

- Assim espero – ele falou com a voz pastosa.

Estávamos tontos e cheios de frustração o que nos fazia entrar numa inconstância de sentimentos. As brincadeiras estavam ali, presentes como sempre, mas eram inevitáveis as discussões... O esforço de esconder a infelicidade era intenso e o de compreender as dores dos outros também. Era cada um ali tentando mostrar que os problemas eram inevitáveis, mas também era cada um ali...incapaz de controlar a própria dor.

Moony permaneceu quieto enquanto Padfoot procurava o par perfeito para passar a noite. Nada melhor que uma noite de prazer pra aliviar a tensão. Sírius fingia não ter problemas... mas o simples fato de ser um Black já o incomodava profundamente.

- Vocês são um bando de mal-humorados e mal amados – ele falou rindo depois de outro incomodo e profundo silencio – Mas sabem o que é necessário para esquecerem isso, não sabem? Olhem para todas elas... morenas... loiras... esbeltas... Meu Deus! Olhem o tamanho daquela...

Eu ri ao observar Sírius apertar os olhos em direção a mulher para quem apontava. Era realmente bonita e provavelmente seria a escolha daquela noite. O marauder se ergueu de um salto e caminhou em direção a morena com uma bela... hun... esqueça... Apenas algo não conveniente em ressaltar, mas... inevitável não reparar...

- Há alguma ruiva por aqui? – eu me voltei para Remus tentando esconder a frustração. Pude ver pena nos olhos dele e um sentimento de pura raiva se apoderou de mim.

- James? – Remus disse alarmado quando me ergui cambaleando...

- Escolha uma Remus – falei raivoso – qualquer uma...

- James...

- Ela vai dizer NÃO! - falei arremessando um copo na parede. O mesmo se estilhaçou com um barulho irritante atraindo os olhares para mim – Eu sei que vai Remus – terminei num sussurro.

- É melhor você voltar para casa, James – ele disse apreensivo – Você está nervoso...está bêbado...vai fazer besteira...

- Eu já FIZ! – falei arrancando uma garrafa das mãos de alguém... Não me perguntem quem... Tomei o conteúdo de um só gole pelo gargalo limpando a boca de maneira desprezível na manga da camisa. – Por quê? Responda-me, Remus Lupin! POR QUE PERMITI QUE ELA ESCOLHESSE?

- Por que você a ama? – ele perguntou baixo

Analisei a feição pálida e aborrecida do meu amigo tentando encontrar algum fundamento nas palavras dele...mas tudo parecia estranho para mim... a única coisa que tinha consciência era da dor terrível que sentia. O gosto amargo da derrota nunca tinha sido tão presente na minha vida. Se fosse desse jeito, eu não queria amar... não... eu preferia morrer sem ter de conhecer aquele tipo de sentimento.

- E de que adianta? – falei com raiva – Ela não vai ser minha... nunca...

- Como você pode saber?

- Você não vai escolher? – perguntei ignorando o que ele tinha dito – Pode ser morena... loira... baixa... alta... mas eu _não _quero nenhuma ruiva...

- Não faça isso...

- Por que não? Eu não estou traindo ninguém – falei simplesmente abrindo os braços em sinal de liberdade – Eu não tenho ninguém... Minha noiva me despreza.

Não sei bem o que mais aconteceu naquela noite. Pude perceber a preocupação estampada no rosto de Remus, mas ele não fez nada para evitar o que estava por vir. Provavelmente sabia que não adiantaria tentar me deter. A ultima coisa que posso me lembrar foi que passei a mão pela cintura da mulher mais próxima e sumi em um quarto com ela. E não me perguntem qual era a cor dos cabelos dela... porque eu não faço a mínima idéia.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui estou eu atrasada mais uma vez...me desculpem, mas eu continuo com um monte de problemas aqui em casa e parece que eles crescem em progressão aritmética. Eu tava meio bloqueada pra escrever...cheguei a apagar um cap todo e no final das contas acabei não gostando do resultado. Queria que fosse algo mais descontraído, mas como ando meio instável acabei refletindo isso no que escrevi. Bom, como vocês podem ver, esse é mais um cap adicional e o próximo também será... teremos a participação especial do Ranhoso. Vocês devem estar ansiosas pela festa...pois é...podem me matar, mas ela vai demorar um pouquinho. Não que eu vá enrolar pra escrever, até porque ela já ta praticamente toda escrita, mas é que resolvi acrescentar alguns capítulos antes...**

**Bom...queria pedir desculpas por duas coisas:**

**1°- o cap anterior saiu com algumas falhas na digitação...minha prima me avisou e depois que eu fui ver direito...na correria pra postar esses erros passaram despercebidos...eu já dei uma corrigida. Eu sei que as vezes é melhor passar o cap pra uma beta antes, mas eu não gosto de liberar os caps antes pra ninguém porque sempre há alguma alteração de ultimo instante...é isso mesmo eu sou uma louca, mas fazer o que?**

**2°- eu tenho um grande problema com o ffnet...por mais que eu mecha nesse troço eu sempre apanho dele...esses dias tava fuçando e percebi que minhas reviews anônimas estavam bloqueadas...eu juro que eu não fiz isso!! Peço desculpa pq eu sei que na maioria das vezes as pessoas ficam com preguiça de logar pra comentar eu até mesmo nem tem conta por aqui...Bom eu já ativei o nogocinho aqui e ai vocês podem comentar a vontade.**

**Tenho que agradecer pelas reviews agora...eu nunca tive que responder tantas pessoas em toda a minha vida...eu fiquei tão feliz!! eu sou uma preguiçosa mor pra comentar fic, eu confesso, e eu sei que quando as pessoas não comentam é péssimo para o autor. Por isso não façam como eu...comentem as fic que vocês lerem nem que seja pra fazer uma crítica negativa!!**

**11 reviews \o/\o/\o/...eu espero ter mais para o próximo...obrigado meninas:**

**Fezinha Evans****: Que bom que você não se sentiu tentada a me xingar... e bom...eu acho que eu também quero esse James!!rsrssrsr...Nossa...não vamos ser tão más com a mãe da Lily...eu sei que ela é uma mal amada, mas Snape cantando música emo?? Ninguém agüenta isso não... Nossa...amei seu spoiler...eu estou quase fazendo umas adaptações no final da fic para encaixa-lo por completo!!rsrsrsr...obrigado pelo comentário...bjo e até mais!!**

**Aninha PadFoot****: Deixa de ser tão agoniada menina...enquanto você espera, você pode ficar enviando umas reviews pra mim!!rsrsrs...as coisas aqui em casa tão feias...mas depois eu te conto...Já dei uma corrigida na fic...valeu pelo aviso...bjo e até mais...**

**Teca Moony Lupin****: O cap ta ai...atrasado...pode me xingar, mas fazer o que?? Eu sou uma bloqueada...não sou igual a você que escreve milhares de coisas do nada!! Você não pode amar o James...tem que amar o Lupin!! E a Lily não é chata...ela só é um pouquinho cega!! bjos e até mais!!**

**zihsendin****: Que bom que você gostou do cap...bom, como você viu, esse cap ainda não foi a festa...eu sou má e vou fazer suspense :-P!! ah e num liga não...todos queremos matar a mãe da Lily!! Obrigado pela review...bjos e até mais!!**

**Mahzinha Weasley****: Que bom que você começou a ler e gostou...espero que você não se importe de eu lhe deixar curiosa mais um pouquinho...eu não resisti em colocar uns caps antes da festa!! Obrigado pela review...bjos e até mais!!**

**Thaty****: Que bom que você gostou!!\o/\o/...Lily ta fofa sim, mas concordo com você que o James é muito melhor...rsrsrsrs...obrigado pela review...bjos e até mais!!**

**Rose Anne Samartinne****: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado...Bom...você estava ansiosa pela continuação, mas esse não era bem o cap que você esperava eu acho...a decisão da Lily está adiada...por um curto período de tempo...obrigado pela review...bjos e até mais!!**

**InfallibleGirl****: É...a mão da lily ta lembrando mesmo a mãe do sírius...vai ver elas são amiga e eu nem sei...rsrsrs...Todo mundo ta falando que o James ta um fofo...eu vou ser obrigada a concordar... e não se preocupe...sua review não está uma "bostinha"...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Maga do 4****: Ah não se preocupe...você não me assustou muito...imagino que deva ser difícil e que exija bastante dedicação e esforço, mas acredito que no final valha a pena...ainda mais quando se faz o que se gosta!!Bom como eu estudava em escola federal eu acho que já estou meio acostumada com o ritmo louco de estudos...o problema e conciliar com o trabalho...bom...mudando de assunto...eu acho que vou ter que clonar o James...porque todo mundo ta querendo um desse...rsrsr... Nossa...eu nem sei como agradecer ao fato de você achar essa fic perfeita...eu fico realmente lisonjeada com o elogio...muito obrigado!! Mãe da lily e os pais do James são uns traidores sim...mas bom...os pais deles são legais...a mãe dela é que é uma bruxa mesmo...Vamos ver se a Lily enxerga o que ela tá perdendo... to pensando em roubar o James pra mim e deixar ela solteira...bjos e até mais!!**

**Bom...depois de uma hora falando pelos cotovelos...ninguém merece...minhas notas são quase do tamanho dos meus capítulos...Bom galera... valeu!! Eu espero que vocês me mandem um tantão de reviews comentando esse capítulo.**

**Ahhh!! Ultima coisa (prometo)...estou pensando em mandar essa fic para o challenge de épocas passadas no A3V...o que vocês acham??**

**Bjos **


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_"Fortes razões, fazem fortes ações."_

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

- Sabe o que eu acho, não sabe? – ouvi Severus dizer me olhando.

Mantive minha atenção as flores que tentava escolher, mas desisti começando a caminhar pela rua movimentada. Snape era meu amigo de infância, mas estava me deixando irritada naquele dia.

- Por favor Severus! – falei o repreendendo – A escolha é minha... apenas _minha_!

Camille andava em meu encalço tentando esconder a frustração. Não gostava de Severus e não fazia o mínimo esforço para ocultar isso. Lancei um olhar irritada à minha dama de companhia no que ela respondeu com um revirar de olhos. Não pude evitar sorrir.

- _Escolha_ – ele falou irônico tentando atrair minha atenção – Aposto tudo o que tenho que quando você disser _não_, Potter vai simplesmente ignorar sua decisão...

- Se ele não fosse aceitar, não me permitiria escolher – falei olhando para ele – E quem disse a você que eu vou dizer não? Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Já fez sua escolha então? – ele falou impaciente - Pensei que fosse mais esperta e que não se deixaria levar por aquele parvo mentiroso!

- Você não gosta dele, não é mesmo? – perguntei irritada

- Não. – ele disse simplesmente

- Exatamente por esse motivo é que eu não considerarei seu julgamento.

- Ele não é homem para você... Sabe que merece muito mais.

- Sabe Severus... não tenho nada a ver com sua intriga com os Marauders! E não quero pessoas imparciais tentando decidir as coisas por mim. – disse em tom de quem encerra o assunto.

- Lily! – ele falou nervoso – estou tentando alerta-la sobre o caráter daquele homem... dele e de todos os seus amigos...

- Chega Severus! – disse puxando algumas das compras – Se você insistir com esse assunto eu prefiro que vá embora.

- Estamos na rua, Lily! – ele disse zombeteiro. Corei, mas não perdi a compostura.

- Então sugiro que fique longe de mim! – lancei um olhar ameaçador a ele.

- Desculpe-me! – ouvi-o dizer num murmúrio - É que é tão difícil acreditar que seu pai permitiu que se casasse com ele. Acho que o velho perdeu o juízo...

- Ofenda meu pai novamente e eu quebro-lhe o nariz! – cuspi irritada – Vamos Camille! Quero voltar para casa antes que escureça.

Ela encarou-me satisfeita ajudando-me com as compras.

- Lily, não faça isso... peço desculpas novamente.

- Desculpas aceitas... mas agora, tenho que ir Severus. Minha mãe não quer me ver fora de casa.

- Vou acompanha-la...

- Receio que não seja necessário – falei já me afastando – Além do mais, sou uma mulher comprometida. Não quero ficar mal falada.

- Não seja ridícula... – ele disse me seguindo – Qualquer um por aqui sabe que somos apenas amigos, Lily!

- Qualquer um sabe, Severus, que na sociedade atual, mulheres não tem amigos! – falei aborrecida

- Sabe que eu não me importo com esse tipo de julgamento...

- Claro que não! Você é homem! – falei finalmente virando-me para poder encara-lo – Sofrer esse tipo de julgamento é reservado apenas as mulheres. Não vão falar de você...vão falar de mim!

- Lily...

- Além do mais, Severus, todos sabem tanto quanto eu e você, que não estamos casado apenas por interferência do meu pai. – observei-o endurecer diante ao meu comentário.

- E também, porque você não quis – ele falou amargurado – Não precisa ficar me lembrando, Lily... mesmo que seu pai permitisse, eu nunca a obrigaria a casar-se comigo. Já o Potter...

- CHEGA! – gritei irritada – Sr. Potter não está presente para fazer as devidas defesas! Por isso pare agora mesmo de critica-lo. Não me agrada a idéia de falar das pessoas pelas costas.

- Tudo bem – ele disse – vamos encerrar esse conver...

Severus não concluiu a fala, seus olhos estavam pregados em um ponto acima da minha cabeça. Virei-me para ver quem ele encarava com tamanha intensidade e me deparei com o... _assunto_... James Potter correspondia o olhar com a mesma hostilidade, assim como Sírius Black e Remus Lupin que desciam elegantes dos cavalos bem cuidados. Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha enquanto analisava a cena. Sabia que haveria algum problema por ali.

Camille aproximou-se de mim um pouco nervosa. A palidez no seu rosto demonstrava o receio sentido. Severus e os marauders não se davam desde o nascimento. Detestavam-se mutuamente. Senti meu rosto corar quando James me encarou, mas o contato visual durou pouquíssimos instantes. Sua atenção estava em Snape e ambos demonstravam a mesma expressão de profundo asco.

- Quero que fique longe da minha futura esposa – a voz cortante e fria de James fez com que eu tremesse.

Senti a raiva percorrer meu corpo. Ele nem se dera ao luxo de cumprimentar-me e agora ousava limitar minhas amizades.

- Futura _esposa_? – Severus disse antes que eu começasse a falar – Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, Potter.

Um sorriso presunçoso surgiu nos lábios de Snape enquanto a palidez tomava conta do rosto de James. Percebi que o ultimo levou a mão à espada rapidamente enquanto Severus fazia o mesmo, mas não com a mesma destreza. A ameaça do conflito armado pairou no ar. Camille me puxou, afastando-me de ambos.

- Ainda bem que a escolha cabe a Srta. Evans e não a você, Snape – James falou venenoso.

Senti a boca seca. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, James demonstraria sua desaprovação por me ver caminhando ao lado de Severus. Só não esperava que seu ódio fosse tão profundo.

- E você acha que ela vai ficar ao seu lado? – observei Snape disser um tanto calmo

- Como posso saber? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Pensei que você tivesse certeza... sempre tão presunçoso... Mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos...

- Do que está falando? – James perguntou enojado.

- Você pretende contar a ela sobre suas aventuras noturnas? – Severus falou provocando

A espada de James zuniu e eu tremi ao observar a ponta dela encostar-se na garganta de Snape que sorriu zombeteiro.

- Parem agora mesmo! – disse autoritária. A curiosidade por saber o que James aprontara era crescente em meu peito. Sabia que devia ter relação com mulheres...

James obedeceu imediatamente e baixou a arma. Os olhos deles encontraram os meus, cheios de magoa e aborrecimento. Pude perceber que se sentia culpado. O contato visual durou um longo tempo até que fomos interrompidos pela voz de Black.

- Hei! – ouvi ele gritando – Seu covarde de uma figa!

Não entendi a manifestação de Sírius no primeiro instante, mas logo compreendi. Severus aproveitara o nosso momento de distração para agir. A espada dele brandiu descuidadamente em direção ao rosto de James e um corte fino e comprido preencheu uma das maças de seu rosto.

Não tive tempo de demonstrar minha exasperação pela reação covarde de meu amigo. James não engoliu a afronta e partiu para a luta. Lupin e Black moveram-se por trás dele, mas pararam assim que o amigo se pronunciou.

- NÃO! Essa luta é minha – falou James sem sequer ofegar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de medo diante do conflito. Se ninguém interrompesse, ambos lutariam até que um deles jazesse no chão sem vida.

- Parem por favor – falei desesperada com aquela constatação.

A multidão já se formara para assistir o espetáculo. Camille seguro meu punho quando me adiantei em direção aos dois. Desvencilhei-me dos braços dela com facilidade e avancei para os cavalheiros sem pestanejar.

- Não tente se aproximar, Srta Evans – Sr Black disse em tom de aviso colocando-se em minha frente como uma barreira.

Lancei-lhe um olhar irritada e pedi entre dentes que ele saísse do meu caminho. Sírius manteve-se imóvel e impassível dirigindo um olhar sarcástico a minha expressão de coragem inconseqüente. Empurrei-o de maneira violenta e a satisfação por tê-lo surpreendido tomou conta do meu corpo. Avancei em direção a briga como uma criança curiosa. A confusão aterradora não me permitiu pensar... Só sei que no minuto seguinte estava postada ridiculamente entre os dois combatentes, como se fosse sólida o suficiente para impedir que continuassem. Ouvi murmúrios de exclamação e uma movimentação ainda maior do público. James e Severus assustaram-se com minha aparição repentina.

- Lily – Camille gritou desesperada segundos antes de acontecer...

O que se seguiu foi dor. Senti a cabeça rodar ante a agitação. A única coisa que me dava conta era o sangue que escorria em meu ombro esquerdo. Um dos dois haviam me atingido...Na confusão de braços e espadas não tinham me visto. Como podia pensar que poderia entrar entre eles daquela forma sem sofrer nenhum ferimento? Os dois nunca perceberiam minha presença a tempo suficiente de encerrarem o confronto. Pena que me dei conta disso tarde demais...sabia que não morreria com um simples rasgo no ombro, mas a dor era insuportável. Ouvi James abandonar sua espada e me amparar no minuto seguinte.

-Lil – ele me chamou beirando ao desespero.

Deixei meu corpo pender molemente contra o dele. James me ergueu nos braços gentilmente e então eu relaxei. Fechei os olhos sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem brevemente pelo meu rosto e simplesmente concentrei-me em não sentir...

* * *

**N/A:Tadinha da Lily!! Mas também ela é uma doida... Será que foi James ou Snape que acertou ela?? Conto pra vocês no próximo capítulo!! Sou má... sei que dessa vez eu demorei mais um pouquinho...peço desculpas...fiquei meio agarrada nesse cap!! Meu Deus...quantas reviews!! Eu fiquei até meio lesada...serio, não esperava que ninguém comentasse o cap anterior , até porque, eu o achei meio pesado... um clima muito chato...Quando meu irmão entrou na net no outro dia e me disse q já tinha 42 reviews eu nem acreditei!! Muito obrigado por comentarem!! Vocês fizeram uma autora muito feliz!!**

**Vou parar por aqui, pq eu fico enchendo o saco de vocês com um monte de coisa nada a ver... Espero que tenham gostado desse cap...o próximo virá em breve!!**

**Vamos as respostas individuais:**

**Ninha Baudelaire: Dores de amor são lindas...principalmente quando são do James!! Quanto a ela dizer sim...não sei...o que você acha? Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Tonks e Lupin: James é realmente um imbecil...é a vida...os homens são assim...no mais, ele estava perfeitinho demais... não acha?Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Maga do 4: você tem razão... não podemos clonar o James... o que é uma pena... podiam existir mais homens parecidos com ele... acho q a Lily é uma sortuda... Bom...os pais do James aparecerão na fic mais a frente...no cap da festa...mas como é por pouco tempo, não dá pra julgar bem o caráter deles...mas tenho certeza q eles não são tão ruins quanto a mãe da Lily!! E não foge com o James não!! Coitadinha da Lily...agora ela precisa dele...Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais.**

**Gika Black: Vou deixar vocês esperando mais um pouquinho pela resposta da Lily...suspense!! Agora falta pouco... não fique muito ansiosa... Remus tava acabado nesse cap e o Sírius realmente estava um mala...mas fazer o q?? O James lá cheio de drama...o Sírius ficou irritado... Bom...se der tempo acho q vou mesmo mandar a fic pro challenge, mas o problema é que a data de entrega é dia 14/05...vai ficar um pouco apertado pra mim...Obrigado por comentar...espero que goste desse cap...bjo e até mais...**

**Thaty: Ei Thaty!! To pensando em mandar mesmo, mas a data ta apertada pra mim...vou me esforçar. James deixou todo mundo meio chateado com q ele fez no cap passado...aposto como ele vai se arrepender amargamente depois...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais...**

**Aninha PadFoot: Preguiçosa...só você mesmo... Sírius se rebelando igual a você...brincadeira...que bom q você gostou da aparição dele... De onde você tirou essa do snape cantando musica emo? Tava só brincando...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Teca Moony Lupin: Já te contei!! Rsrsrs...deixa pra lá...vai passar... Que bom que você gostou dos marotos brigões... E fica longe do James...sou ciumenta!!brincadeirinha...cadê o cap da sua fic?? Não quero esperar até domingo...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Fezinha Evans: Você ta querendo dar uma estatuetada em todo mundo...rsrsrs...até no Remus?? Bem...o Siris merece uma depois daquele cap...mas vamos ser compreensivas...ele tava tonto!! Num bate no James não...bom...eu também queria q ele brochasse...mas acho que isso não aconteceu... quanto a arrancar o instrumento dele?? Acho q não precisamos exagerar...tadinho... Ele vai ficar arrependido... pelo menos eu espero...rsrsrs...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Mahzinha Weasley: Você é primeira pessoa que me diz que gosta de comentar fics... eu sempre fico ansiosa pra ler um tanto que fico com muita preguiça de logar pra comentar...eu sei que é feio, mas fazer o que? James tava muito triste mesmo...mas no final das contas ele aprontou feio... Acho que vou mandar a fic pro challenge mesmo, mas to meio apertada com o tempo... eu tenho q enviar até dia 14/05...tenho pouco mais de uma semana pra mandar e tenho q dizer q sou uma lerdeza pra escrever...obrigado pelo apoio...meus problemas estão se resolvendo ao poucos...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Nessa Black Malfoy: Fica brava com o James não!! Ele é um pobre coitado apaixonado...brincadeirinha!! que bom q você gosta da fic!! Espero que goste desse cap também!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Mary M Evans: James foi um fofo em deixar que a lily escolhesse...Também gosto de mulheres feministas...eu por exemplo, sou uma delas...Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic...espero q continue acompanhando...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Stra. Malfoy: Que bom que você está gostando da fic!! Ta todo mundo querendo o James...também acho uma pena que não tenha mais nenhum dele perdido por ai...ai ai...é a vida né? Bom...a decisão ainda não veio nesse cap... Mas ela virá em breve!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Paola Lovegood: Que bom que você gosta!! Eu fico realmente feliz!! O cap demorou um pouquinho...peço desculpas...espero que você continue gostando...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Susaninha: Lily enrolada neh?? Rsrsrs...se fosse eu já tava casada com o James...Também gosto de ua's passadas...é meu tipo favorito de fic...pena q sempre tive dificuldade em escrever... :-( ...Fico feliz que esteja gostando e acompanhando...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Rose Anne Samartinne: Que bom que você gostou do cap!! Espero que goste desse também!! Bom...obrigado pelo apoio... as coisas estão melhorando aos poucos... é a vida... James ainda enfrentara alguns probleminhas, mas quem sabe no final não dá tudo certo?? Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Mione: Que bom que você ta gostando...espero que goste desse cap também!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Lika Slytherin: Que bom que você gosta da fic!! Eu realmente queria escrever algo diferente!! Bom...ta ai a atualização...espero que você tenha gostado!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Deus do céu!!**

**Espero não ter esquecido ninguém...se tiver me avisem, ta??**

**Nem preciso pedir, neh?? Continuem comentando...**

**Muito obrigado por acompanharem a fic!! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap...**

**p.s. a capa da fic está no meu profile...quem tiver a curiosidade de ver...dá uma passada lá!!**

**Bjos**

**Mah Prongs**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

"_Eu não quero me perder  
Eu não quero te perder  
Perdão você"_

_(Alain Tavares / Carlinhos Brown)_

* * *

A neve caia de maneira graciosa deixando alguns flocos presos na janela. Suspirei pesadamente e deixei meu corpo afundar entre os lençóis que me cobriam. A vontade de estar do lado de fora aproveitando a chegado do meu fenômeno favorito era crescente, mas minha mãe exigiu que permanecesse trancada no quarto para evitar maiores desgastes. A culpa pela discussão e a conseqüente luta tinham caído sobre mim... diziam por ai, que eu não passava de uma mulher comprometida buscando auxílio nos braços de outro homem...

- Lil? – Camille me chamou penalizada. Tentara proteger-me da fúria de minha mãe mais cedo, mas falhara miseravelmente. Acabara também, por sofrer nas mãos dela.

- Diga a todos que estou dormindo – falei interpretando a pergunta muda em seus olhos – Não quero ver ninguém.

- Mas o marquês e o Sr. Snape insistem...

- _Ninguém_ – frisei aborrecida – Por favor, Camille... diga a eles que voltem outro dia...

- Estão irredutíveis, senhorita... acha que já não tentei? – ela falou nervosa – Sentem-se culpados e penso que se não recebe-los logo teremos maiores problemas na sala de visita.

- Peça que subam então – falei tentando ajeitar-me na cama. Camille avançou para que pudesse me ajudar.

- Quem receberá primeiro? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Mande subir os dois – falei decidida.

- Acho melhor que receba o marquês primei...

- Os dois! – mandei impaciente – Não os verei separadamente...

Camille lançou-me um olhar de censura e saiu do quarto deixando-me sozinha. Apertei as mãos uma na outra tentando esconder o nervosismo, mas não consegui. Em questão de minutos, James e Severus entraram silenciosos. Ambos encararam-me com uma expressão sombria e carregada.

Um buquê de Lírios pendia na mão direita de James, mas ele não se adiantou para me entrega-lo. Alternei meu olhar aborrecido entre as faces de ambos, esperando que algum se manifestasse, mas o silêncio permaneceu.

- Não subiram aqui para plantarem na ponta da minha cama como se eu estivesse a beira da morte, não é mesmo? – falei ríspida e observei os dois empalidecerem – Se não têm nada para dizer sugiro que sumam imediatamente da minha frente!

- Queríamos saber como estava – James se pronunciou primeiro.

Adiantou-se constrangido e depositou um beijo em minhas mãos. O buquê pousou em meu colo e eu murmurei uma palavra de agradecimento. Desviei meus olhos dos dele e encarei Severus.

- Não vou fingir estar a vontade com a presença desse... – ele calou-se diante da minha expressão de censura – Desculpe-me Lil, mas não sou dissimilado como o sr. Potter. Acha mesmo que vou chegar aqui como se tivéssemos nos tornado amigos e...

Percebi os olhos de James faiscarem em direção a Severus, mas ele permaneceu imóvel demonstrando um respeito que eu não esperava.

- Se considera dissimulada a vontade de James em manter o ambiente cordial dentro do meu quarto, Severus, acredito que precisa rever seus conceitos. Subiram para ver-me, suponho, então acho que qualquer tipo de afronta seja desnecessária contando com o que suas brigas já me causaram por hoje. – pude perceber que James tentava esconder um sorriso de satisfação enquanto Severus fraquejava diante das minhas palavras. – Mas se está sentindo-se tão incomodado com a presença do marquês, sugiro que se retire.

Arrependi-me pelas palavras duras, mas a questão era que Severus não estava tentando tornar as coisas mais fáceis. James ao menos se esforçava para isso, apesar de que, suas boas maneiras mostravam-se forçadas e artificiais.

- Desculpe-me – ele falou num sussurro.

O silêncio voltou a reinara no aposento, até que James resolveu se pronunciar. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e passou a me observar.

- Lily... – ele disse inseguro – Não devia ter entrado entre nós daquela forma...

- Não venha me dizer o que devia ter feito ou não, James – disse irritada

- Podia ter perdido a vida – ele falou tomando minhas mãos entre as deles. Procurei por seus olhos, mas ele evitou me encarar – Deus...Lily... não sabe como eu me sentiria se houvesse lhe ocorrido algo de grave... Eu nunca me perdoaria...

- Foi você que me feriu, então? – perguntei constrangida.

Ele ergueu os olhos e me encarou ressentido... percebi que era melhor ter ficado calada. O silêncio soou como a confirmação da minha pergunta, mas a maneira como James apertava minha mão dizia-me o contrário.

- Não – Snape falou amargo.

Eu observei Severus por um instante em duvida. Não conseguia compreender. Ambos davam a impressão de terem me machucado.

- Foi a minha espada que lhe feriu – Severus frisou percebendo minha dúvida.

- Não interessa que espada foi – James disse seco – Ambos temos responsabilidade nisso. A srta Evans ficou mal falada pelo nosso comportamento infantil...

- Ora, ora...Potter... Acha que essa sua ação nobre pode melhora sua imagem diante da srta Evans?

- Só estou tomando parte da responsabilidade que me cabe, Snape – James disse ríspido – Assumir a culpa é o primeiro passo que tomo depois de um erro meu!

- Só se esse erro for relacionado a Lily Evans e você estiver esperando que ela aceite casar-se com você! – Snape disse irônico – Vamos lá, Potter! Pare de se fingir de santo... sabe muito bem que não o é?

- Isso mesmo, Snape – ele disse a contragosto – Vá em frente... Acabe com minha imagem diante da srta Evans! Considera-se o marido perfeito para ela, não é mesmo? Mas ela não lhe quer e tão pouco me quer também. Você não precisa mais se esforçar para que ela negue o meu desejo de tê-la como minha esposa...acho que a vontade dela está tão obvia para você, como está para mim.

- Oh meu Deus! – Snape falou irônico – Está se sentindo renegado por uma mulher pela primeira vez em sua vida?

- Cale-se! – James disse irritado.

- Vamos lá, sr Potter...conte a sua futura esposa que procura a cada dia uma cama nova para passar a noite!

James empalideceu e baixou os olhos. Não esperava que se manifestasse dessa maneira. O fato de não se defender acabava por confirmar as palavras de Severus. Soltei minhas mãos das dele tentando esconder a frustração.

- Não sou nenhum santo, Lil – ele falou amargurado – Mentiria se dissesse que sou... mas posso dize que as palavras de Snape não são de todo verdadeiras...

- Não toma mesmo jeito, não é?– Severus falou com raiva. – É um mentiroso!

- Chega, Severus! – falei magoada – Isso não é da sua conta. Não percebe que está se metendo onde não devia? Já não basta suas palavras hoje, no meio da rua? Como se não bastasse a Lily Evans adúltera... Não preciso do rótulo de noiva traída!

Percebi que meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Queria que os dois saíssem dali... queria que ambos desaparecessem para sempre.

- Não se preocupe, Lil – James disse culpado – Já tomei as devidas providências para que sua imagem seja limpa e que o mal entendido seja desfeito... Só posso pedir perdão por tanto aborrecimento! Sei que tudo que procurarmos fazer não vai amenizar a dor que causamos a você, mas...

- Nada vai mudar a opinião dos outros sobre minha pessoa – falei amarga.

- Vai! – ele falou – Prometo que amanhã ninguém fará nenhum comentário sarcástico ou malicioso a seu respeito...

- James...

- Tenho meus meios, Lil... – ele disse me cortando – Pode acreditar no que eu digo.

- O marquês é uma pessoa importante e influente, Lil – Snape falou zombeteiro – Pode fazer as pessoas acreditarem no que ele quiser...

- Posso fazer as pessoas acreditarem na _verdade_ quando quero – James falou irritado – Continue me alfinetando, Snape, e eu juro que lhe corto a língua!

- Onde está sua máscara de bom moço? – Severus falou curvando os lábios num sorriso trocista - Deixou cair quando a srta Evans percebeu que você a trai? Você pode fazer as pessoas acreditarem na verdade, não é mesmo? Mas está disposto a fazer isso quando ela não está a seu favor?

- Por favor, parem! – falei ao perceber que James se erguia enfurecido.

Mas dessa vez ele não me escutou.

- Não fale do que você não sabe, Snape! Antes ser um infame do que um COVARDE! Não consegue nem acertar um oponente quando ele está de olho em você...

- Como se você desse conta de algo sem os seus amigos IMUNDOS!

- Imundos? E o que você me diz das pessoas com que tem se envolvido? Fiquei sabendo por fontes seguras que tem participado das reuniões dos Death Eater!

Observei uma expressão de profundo receio surgir na face de Severus. Senti todos os meus músculos se contraírem... Não podia ser... isso significava que... meu amigo não poderia estar matando e torturando pessoas... Por que ele faria isso?

- Quem é melhor ou pior aqui, Snape? – James perguntou nauseado – Gosta muito de ressaltar meus defeitos, não é mesmo? Mas devia se preocupar mais com os seus...

- Você não sabe de nada!

- Acha mesmo? Ao contrário de você, tenho provas concretas do que estou dizendo... Quer ser baixo? Então terei de me rebaixar para ser um oponente a altura...

Os lábios de Snape crisparam e eu me senti tremula e fraca na hora. Não podia ser verdade...

- Ao contrário de você...eu preferia que a srta. Evans não tivesse que ter maiores decepções no dia de hoje. Mas esforçou-se tanto para me derrubar... não tive outra escolha...

Ouvi a porta abrir e observei Camille passar por ela. Sua expressão demonstrava medo e repulsa. Era claro que havia ouvido a conversa e que acreditava fielmente nas palavras de James. Parou próxima a janela e dirigiu-se aos dois, constrangida.

- Acho que a srta Evans precisa descansar... Os srs podem voltar depois, não acham?

Eles assentiram brevemente. Severus me encarou profundamente antes de se pronunciar.

- Perdoe-me, Lil... – ele falou sem demonstrar sentimento algum. Senti um aperto forte e incomodo no peito e apenas permaneci a encara-lo.

- Quero apenas esquecer tudo isso... - falei num murmúrio e ele assentiu.

James aproximou vagarosamente e inclinou-se para se despedir. Antes que tomasse uma de minhas mãos resolvi me pronunciar.

- Quero falar-lhe a sós... – disse no que pude perceber que ele se assustou. – Camille... Acompanhe Severus até a porta... Sr Potter ainda ficará por alguns instantes.

Ela assentiu demonstrando uma alegria que eu não esperava enquanto Severus encarava-me sombrio. James sentou-se na beirada da cama como anteriormente e permaneceu mudo. Eu analisei seu rosto por alguns instantes... não sabia ao certo porque o tinha pedido para ficar.

- Minha mãe adiou a festa para o próximo final de semana... – ele falou baixo – pediu para que lhe dissesse que sente muito pelo que aconteceu e que espera que esteja recuperada até lá.

- Tenho pensado bastante sobre sua proposta...

- Agora terá mais tempo ainda para refletir. – ele falou pesaroso.

- Não posso negar que o dia de hoje... bom... causou uma reviravolta nos meus sentimentos...

- O que Snape disse... suponho que vá pesar mais do que qualquer outra coisa...

- Esqueça o Snape – falei por um instante sabendo que o que ele dizia era verdade. Apesar de ter idéia de que James tinha outras mulheres a maneira com que Severus expôs a situação causou uma dor profunda em mim, além de tornar tudo aquilo mais próximo e real.

Eu permaneci em silêncio tentando digerir a quantidade de informações que surgiram na discussão entre os dois...

- Escute, Lily... – James falou abatido – Eu sinto muito sobre o que lhe disse em relação ao Snape...

- Você tem certeza sobre isso? – perguntei infeliz.

- Prefiro não responder a esta pergunta...

- Você não está mentindo, esta? – perguntei – São insinuações muito sérias para...

- Percebe que é a segunda acusação que me faz hoje? – ele falou baixo, mas irritado – Confia muito mais no Snape do que em mim, não é mesmo?

- NÃO! – apressei-me a dizer – Não é isso... é só que... eu o conheço desde criança, James... não pode ser verdade...

- Pergunte a ele. – ele falou sério. – Provavelmente terá uma boa explicação para dar a você. Espero que tenha coragem de dizer a verdade.

- Conversarei com ele outro dia.

James tentou esconder o desapontamento por saber que eu estaria a sós com Severus novamente, mas não teve muito sucesso. Decidi então que era hora de mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Vamos encerrar o assunto... não quero pensar nisso agora...

- Gostou das flores? – ele perguntou observando o buquê que eu colocara ao meu lado na cama.

- Sim... são lindas – falei debilmente – Não sei como você consegue tantas... com esse tempo...

Passei então a encarar a janela sonhadora. A neve se acumulava no parapeito da janela e eu me esforçava para imaginar as casas branquinhas...

- O inverno é sua estação favorita, não é? – ele perguntou brevemente.

- Como sabe?

- Não sei... acho que basta olhar para você e... durante todo tempo que estive aqui você não parou de lançar olhares furtivos àquela janela...

- Amo quando começa a nevar. – falei sorrindo. Meu primeiro sorriso do dia...

- Lily... – ele começou. Eu já esperava que ele começasse a falar...

- Não quero saber de mais nada, James – impedi que ele continuasse. – Nem sobre você...nem sobre Severus...

- Mas eu preciso dizer, Lil... – ele falou me olhando. – Quero que você saiba a verdade...

- Vai me ferir, James... por favor... hoje não... Já tenho dores o suficiente...

- Pensei que só as mulheres apaixonadas se importassem com a infidelidade de seus homens...

- Nunca vai ser meu, James... – sussurrei tentando não pensar no que ele dizia – Mesmo que nos casarmos sei que irá ter com outras... Não é homem de uma mulher só...

- Serei só seu se quiser, Lily – ele falou limpando minhas lágrimas carinhosamente – Quem precisa de outra mulher tendo você como esposa? Eu não seria tolo...

- Acho que deve ir, James... – disse tentando encerrar o assunto.

Temia que ele não estivesse sendo sincero e isso machucava ainda mais... Não era estúpida...

- Só estive com uma mulher depois que nos comprometemos – ele falou com a voz embargada.

- Por favor... Vá embora – falei desesperada – Já disse que não quero saber...

- Eu sinto muito, Lil... Peço que me perdoe...

-Vá embora, James... – implorei chorando

- Estava tonto e desesperado com a idéia de que você podia não se casar comigo...

- James, eu preciso ficar _sozinha_!

Ele me encarou por longos minutos e estendeu-me um lenço. Surpreendi-me a notar que ele tremia. Ergueu-se por fim e depositou um beijo em minha testa. Caminhou em direção a porta em passos trôpegos e silencioso. Com a mão depositada na maçaneta e os olhos pregados no chão ouvi-o murmurar infeliz.

- Deus...Lily... Estou pagando pelos meus pecados... todos eles... Amo-te tanto que não sei se serei capaz de viver se eu te perder...

* * *

**N/A: Ahhh...dessa vez eu surpreendi vocês!! Soltei o cap rapidinho (que particularmente eu detestei, mas não dá pra ficar satisfeita com tudo) ... mereço muitas reviews por isso!! Brincadeira... Hoje a fic completa um mês... e eu que pensava que conseguiria posta-la em duas semanas...bom cap especial de 'aniversário'...**

**Hun... nas reviews do cap passado alguém me perguntou quantos caps tinha a fic...na hora de responder eu acabei passando batido e me esqueci de falar...bom... **

**A FIC ESTÁ CHEGANDO AO FIM!!**

**SIM!!**

**Faltam 2 capítulos!!**

**Eu estava pensando em escrever um epílogo, mas o problema é que sou meio traumatizada com isso... tenho medo de que saia uma bosta...o que vocês acham??**

**Encerro a fic no cap 8 ou coloco um epílogo??**

**Vocês reclamaram tanto que o cap anterior tava pequeno!! Tudo bem que ele não era grandes coisas, mas tinha mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho dos outros!! De qualquer forma...bom...vocês podem aproveitar a atualização rápida!! :- )**

**Chegou a hora de agradecer pelas reviews!! Esse é o segundo cap a receber maior número de comentários!! O primeiro foi o cap 4 com o James bêbado!! Vocês gostaram tanto assim dele??**

**Bom...vou ficando por aqui...**

**Respostas Individuais:**

**InfallibleGirl: Você acertou!! Foi o Snape...eu não poderia colocar mais uma carga de culpa nos ombro do James... Que bom que você gostou do cap... Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Zihsendin****: Está ai o cap 'criança curiosa'...rsrsrsr...Bom, você pode ver acima a reação da Lily pela traição do James...tadinha...como você viu...o culpado foi o Snape, mas o James foi cavalheiro e tomou parte da culpa pra ele...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Tonks e Lupin****: Homens são sempre uns otários mesmo...fazer o que?? Dessa vez eu atualizei rapidinho...rsrsrs...e bom...a culpa foi do Snape 'babento'...rsrsrsr...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais...**

**Aninha PadFoot: 42?? Rsrsrs...na verdade eu recebi 17 reviews no ultimo cap...ai totalizaram 47!! eu fiquei muito feliz!! Pois é...eu recriei a cena da penseira...mas eu só me dei conta disso na milésima vez que eu reli o cap, tanto que a fala do Sírius foi uma das ultimas coisas q acrescentei na fic...Pra você ver que até meu subconsciente ama aquela cena!!rsrsrsrs...a Lily é louca sim...mas eu nem ia matar ela...era só par dar um drama mesmo...tipo...eu evolui?? Ainda bem...um dia eu tinha que aprender alguma coisinha...tava quase desistindo dessa história de escrever...rsrsrsrs...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Susaninha****: Ahhh...foi o Snape... eu não conseguiri colocar mais culpa nos ombro do james...tadinho...ele já tah neurado com a traição... esse cap chegou rapidinho...espero q você goste!!obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Ninha Baudelaire****: que bom q você gostou do cap...bom James contou a Lily... tadinho...ele não ia aguentar ficar guardando isso... a Lily já está se recuperando...vamos ver se ela anima a ir na festa da mãe do James...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Thaty****: Que bom que você acha q a fic tem condições de ganhar... eu estou me esforçando pra conseguir manda-la a tempo... James ficou realmente arrependido...até contou tudo pra Lily... obrigado por comentar...bjo e até mais!!**

**Stra. Malfoy****: ahhh!! ****Eu também acho o snape um babaca...odeio ele, você deve tre percebido... Espero que esse capítulo tenha aliviado sua tensão...ele chegou rapidinho...obrigado por comentar... bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Teca Moony Lupin****: Q q ce tem moça?? To preocupada...que bom q você gostou do capítulo, afinal de contas a fic é em sua homenagem. Pobre snape nada...ele é um idiota...você ta me enrolando com sua fic!! Disse q ia postar ontem e nada...chata...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Maga do 4****: Bom...eu tentei colocar cenas fofas, mas confesso que falhei miseravelmente...cap ficou pesado e sem graça...Você quer fugir com o Sírius?? Que estranho...parece q ta todo mundo querendo ele agora...rsrsrsr...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Lika Slytherin****: desculpa pela demora do ultimo cap...mas em compensação esse veio rapidinho... Ahhh...eu também odeio o Snape...acho ele um idiota completo!! espero q tenha gostado desse cap...eu particularmente o detestei, mas resolvi posta-lo assim mesmo...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Mahzinha Weasley****: também amo lutas com espadas...principalmente quando tem James no meio...que bom q gostou do cap...espero que goste desse...pelo menos um pouquinho mais do que eu...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até a próxima!!**

**Próximo cap...a FESTA ou o BAILE...sei lá...rsrsrsr**

**Bjos Meninas e até breve!!**

**Mah Prongs**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

_"Algumas coisas são verdadeiras, acreditando nelas ou não."_

_(Cidade dos Anjos)_

* * *

Eu ouvia srta Cavendish tagarelar em meus ouvidos alegremente. A inconveniente filha do Conde de Devonshire sempre estava presente nas festas e bailes de minha mãe. Dona de um nariz arrebitado, olhos azuis e uma cabeleira loira estonteante, ela despertava interesses na maioria dos homens que procuravam uma bela dama para o matrimônio. Emily Cavendish, porém, demonstrava um intenso desgosto por todos aqueles que não fossem Sírius ou... _eu._

Infelizmente o _maldito bastardo_ da família Black não se encontrava em minha casa. Afirmara-me com toda canalhice que tinha um compromisso importantíssimo e inadiável para aquela noite. Sorri ao lembra da expressão maliciosa do meu amigo. Patife mulherengo... na certa seu compromisso era com alguém que possuía mais curvas do que eu poderia imaginar no momento... sobrou então, para o mais irresistível galanteador aqui, agüentar a pequenina e irritante srta Cavendish.

A loirinha arrogante continuava a falar asneiras. Deus...o que fizeram com o cérebro dela? Como alguém podia ter a cabeça tão fechada assim? Repreendi-me por esquecer que as mulheres de família deveriam ser deste jeito... estúpidas e dóceis. Não estava acostumado a passar muito tempo com mocinhas assim... a única que me interessava era uma ruivinha de olhos verdes e essa tinha o temperamento mais perigoso que até então tinha tido a chance de conhecer. Com certeza, a mais pura revolucionária feminista.

Remus aproximou-se de mim com um sorriso complacente e um semblante engraçado. Podia perceber que eu estava agastado e irritado por passar tanto tempo ouvindo Emily. No instante em que meu amigo sentou-se próximo a nós, ela não hesitou em lançar-lhe um olhar mortífero e repreendedor.

- James! – ele falou ignorando srta Cavendish – Pelo amor de Deus, pare de se embebedar!

Eu apenas lancei um olhar irônico a meu amigo e voltei a minha atenção ao copo.

- Jimmy! – afundei-me na poltrona ao ouvir Emily me chamando daquele jeito. Uma onda de náusea preencheu meu copo. Ela pareceu se encolher quando levantei meu olhar estreitado e irritado para encara-la. Que tipo de moça direita permitir-se-ia essa intimidade com homens desconhecidos e... compromissados?

- Meu pai está pensando em casar-me. – ela murmurou – Disse-lhe que me casaria apenas se fosse com você.

Remus engasgou-se com a bebida que acabara de levar a boca e tentou não cuspir o restante do líquido. Recuperado, prendeu o riso e encarou-me com um curvar de lábios bem trocista para o meu gosto. Encarei-o furioso e ele pareceu ainda mais inclinado a tirar sarro da minha situação.

Soltei um suspiro indignado e tratei de ignorar as palavras da srta Cavendish. Nunca em toda minha vida, tinha conhecido uma moça tão oferecida quanto aquela. Como ela continuava a insistir em um compromisso comigo sabendo que eu já tinha um? Senti um aperto no peito ao lembrar-me que ele já estava no fim. Metade da festa se passara e srta Evans não tinha chegado. Não me perguntem porque eu alimentei esperanças de que ela viria.

Apanhei mais uma dose de vodka e virei-a de uma só vez na boca sentindo a garganta arder com a bebida. Já sentia o efeito do excesso de álcool no meu sangue, mas não me importava... sem Lily ao meu lado, nada faria sentido.

- Depois de sua ultima experiência com a bebida, achei que seria mais cauteloso, James.

Encarei meu amigo e tratei de arranjar mais uma dose. Ele fez um sinal de desgosto com a cabeça e resolveu ficar calado.

Emily Cavendish finalmente se deu conta de que era hora de se retirar. Com uma olhadela constrangida ergueu-se devagar e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

- Onde está Peter? – indaguei curioso sem dar importância ao fato da moça ter retirado-se aborrecida – Não o vejo a dias.

- Tem andado bastante distante nos últimos tempos, não é mesmo? – Remus falou preocupado – Tenho certeza de que não está aqui essa noite. Já o procurei por todos os cantos.

Passei a observar os convidados sorridentes e animados enquanto quase tudo girava. O torpor tomava conta do meu corpo e eu procurava, cada vez com mais dificuldade, manter os olhos abertos. A cada gole que dava na bebida sentia a visão ficava mais turva e a cabeça mais pesada, mas o desespero me impedia que largasse as altas dosagens de álcool. Estava em um estado de quase sonolência quando ouvi a voz de minha mãe soar alegremente.

- Sra e Srta Evans? Oh meu Deus! Estou muito feliz por terem comparecido ao meu simplório jantar!

Senti meu coração disparar. Ela estava aqui... eu iria me casar com ela!

As coisas pareciam rodar cada vez mais rápidas e foi com um esforço enorme que consegui identificar as madeixas ruivas caindo em perfeitos cachos pelas costas de minha amada.

Observei Lily percorrer o olhar pelo local com cautela e insegurança. Parecia uma garotinha tímida e assustada. Ajeitei-me na poltrona em que estava sentado, não me atreveria a levantar, tinha bebido além da conta.

Concentrei-me em fixar o olhar naquela imagem embaçada, mas ao mesmo tempo perfeita. No mesmo instante os olhos dela encontraram os meus e pude ver, com imenso alívio, que ela sorriu. Eu retribuí estupidamente da maneira que meu cérebro permitiu.

Lily voltou-se para minha mãe que falava rápido e escandalosamente. Ela sorria constrangida e assentia, de vez em quanto, com pequenos movimentos de cabeça para concordar com algumas coisas que a anfitriã falava. Reparei momentaneamente na sr. Evans que sustentava um ar arrogante e uma expressão de puro asco às atenções que dedicavam a filha.

- Sua noiva está deslumbrante hoje, James – Remus falou animado – Deveria estar sóbrio para manter-se ao lado dela.

- Eu não tomo mesmo jeito, Remus – falei brincalhão sem conseguir esconder a felicidade – De qualquer forma, deixo a missão de cuidar da ruivinha hoje, para você!

Meu amigo riu e ergueu-se para acatar meu pedido. Murmurei uma palavra de agradecimento e voltei a procurar por minha noiva.

Lily procurou por meus olhos enquanto as mulheres que a cercavam falavam sem parar. Senti-me culpado por apenas conseguir sorrir. Qualquer outra reação do meu corpo estava completamente interrompida no momento, mas Remus cuidaria de tudo para mim.

- Srta Evans – vi meu pai aproximar-se impedindo que ela mantivesse nosso contato visual – Sua mãe me disse que é uma eximia pianista. Por que não nos mostra um pouco desse talento?

Lily corou violentamente e eu sorri mais uma vez para ela. Muitas pessoas na sala concordaram com o pedido do meu pai. Percebi que ela desesperava-se diante da atenção.

Era a mulher mais bonita e mais elegante daquela noite, e eu tinha certeza de que seria em todas as outras também. O olhar que os outros homens dedicavam a ela despertou-me uma fúria repentina e inconveniente, mas quem poderia me culpar?

Ela caminhou insegura para o piano de calda que, por pura sorte, ficava próximo ao local onde estava sentado e dedilhou os dedos pelo objeto com uma perícia de mestre. As musicas fluíam melódicas e encantadoras e as pessoas lançavam-lhe olhares de pura admiração.

Lily parecia entorpecida e tomada de uma alegria simplória e exuberante. Já na segunda música, casais se dirigiam ao salão para deixarem-se levar pela melodia. Hipnotizado, só pude ficar a admirar a cena. E foi observando e ouvindo minha futura esposa tocar que adormeci profundamente.

- James! – ouvi alguém me chamar.

Acordei num sobressalto. Com o coração disparado observei o salão vazio, todos os convidados já tinham se retirado.

Tinha sido um sonho... Lily Evans não tinha comparecido a festa. Senti a garganta seca e um desespero tomar conta de mim. Como pude me iludir daquela maneira? Ela nunca se casaria comigo, era perfeita demais para que me aceitasse como marido.

- James? – ouvi meu pai chamar-me novamente e voltei o olhar para ele – Srta Evans mandou entregar-lhe esse envelope.

Eu estendi as mãos tremulas e o apanhei. A cabeça latejava incomodamente e meu estômago parecia a coisa mais instável do mundo. Encarei o envelope enquanto meu pai afastava-se rapidamente. Observei-o estupidamente sem saber se era sensato perguntar se a srta. Evans tinha entregado-lhe o envelope pessoalmente ou apenas tinha enviado por algum empregado. Com um esforço sobrenatural, percebi que a maneira mais fácil de descobri o que tinha acontecido era abrindo a carta.

E foi com um sorriso nos lábios e a pulsação acelerada que observei a caligrafia mais linda que já tinha visto em toda minha vida.

* * *

**N/A: vocês devem estar com vontade de me matar... eu sei que esse/a não é o/a baile/festa que vocês esperavam. Eu sei que todo mundo queria que a Lily chegasse toda feliz e saltitante a agarrasse o James dizendo que ele era o amor da vida dela, mas ai ta... um cap que nem ao certo sabemos se teve a presença da ruiva... James estava sonhando?? O que vocês acham??**

**Juro que a resposta não vai demorar a chegar...**

**Próximo cap é o ultimo...quer dizer...ainda tem o epílogo, mas a coisa toda é que a fic está chegando ao fim. Estou me sentindo aliviada e ao mesmo tempo infeliz por ela estar acabando... é a vida né...eu sou uma doida mesmo.**

**Parece que muita gente, ao contrário de mim, gostou do cap anterior... eu fiquei de certa forma aliviada com isso, porque eu realmente o detestei.**

**Obrigado pelas reviews meninas e por acompanharem a fic!! Tudo isso foi de suma importância para que eu continuasse escrevendo...**

**Agora vamos parar com a 'encheção' de saco e vamos as respostas individuais:**

**Tonks e Lupin****: Snape resolveu encurralar James de todas as maneiras... e acabou sobrando pra ele também!! Fiquei feliz em fazer James confessar seu erro, acho que ele não ia ficar muito bem guardando a culpa com ele. O ultimo cap mostrou mesmo como todos estão meio tensos e chateados... fico feliz que tenha gostado dele...ahhh...resolvi sim, colocar um epílogo... obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Ninha Baudelaire: rsrsrsrs...eu também amo o James!! Eu deixei a decisão da Lily pro próximo cap... eu sou enrolada e ela também...fazer o q?? que bom q você gostou do cap...obrigado por comentar!!bjos**

**Aninha PadFoot: DESLOUCADO!!kkkkk...que bom que você gostou do cap...alguém tinha que gostar, neh? "queríamos saber" foi realmente uma surpresa...até pra mim mesmo...pra você ver como eu sou completamente insana ao escrever...rsrsrsrs...obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Maga do 4: Eu também achei o ultimo capítulo bem trágico...acho q foi por isso que não gostei... estou acostumada a escrever comédias românticas e acabei me metendo em terreno perigos...rsrsrsrs...fico feliz que você tenho conseguido prever o futuro!!rsrsrsrs...você quer o Remus?? Ele é muito fofo mesmo e...acho q ele ta solteiro no momento!! rsrsrs... obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Teca Moony Lupin: vou escrever o epílogo, kbeça!! Que bom q você está no caminho certo pra sua fic...estou esperando o cap!! E eu não vou mudar o gênero do fic... rsrsrsrs ela não deixa de ser um romance só porque ta um pouquinho trágica!!rsrsrs...obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Ninha Costa: Também não suporto o Snape...ele é um idiota...que bom q você gostou da fic... fico realmente feliz com isso... obrigado por comentar... bjos**

**Zihsendin: Eu fiquei com dó de todo mundo, menos do Snape...rsrsrs... eu odeio ele... bom...o cap do baile nem demorou, mas também não foi muito esclarecedor... no próximo teremos as respostas de tudo...prometo...obrigado por comentar...bjo**

**Stra. Malfoy: Eu acho o James lindo também... bom...eu não pensei em continuação não...mas quem sabe em breve eu não solte outra UA...tenho planos... que bom q você acha a fic boa...e bom escrever algo que as pessoas gostem... obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Thaty: que bom que você gostou!! Eu queria muito que James contasse a verdade... não tive como evitar!! Desculpa não ter respondido quantos caps tinham na fic... eu acabei me distraindo na hora de responder todo mundo... Quanto as chances no challenge...eu não sei não...tem muita gente que escreve coisas perfeitas participando...mas vamos ver o q q dá...só de participar vai ser legal... obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Doidinha Prongs: Que bom que você ta gostando... Você ficou com pena do Snape?? Hum...confesso que nunca senti pena dele na minha vida... acho ele muito chato...rsrsrs... agora do James eu fiquei com pena sim...e a Lily é boba de deixar ele de lado...obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Mahzinha Weasley: Também detesto o snape m qualquer fic...rsrsrsrs... também adorei o James se desculpando... todo arrependido e talz...rsrsrs... que bom que você ta gostando da fic...obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Claudia: Que bom que você gostou do cap e que bom q você resolveu deixar uma review dessa vez...é muito bom saber o que as pessoas acham do que a gente escreve... James/Tiago é realmente muito fofo e amo ele de paixão!!rsrsrs... obrigado por comentar ...bjos**

**Bia Black: Snape e James não tem nenhum limite... a Lily tem q ficar ouvindo os dois cabeças duras discutindo sempre...coitada... espero que você goste desse cap... James também é meu favorito!!obrigado por comentar...bjos**

**Pati Evans: que bom que você gostou da fic... eu espero que você continue acompanhando... Uau...você leu tudo de uma vez?? rsrsrs... isso significa que você gostou mesmo...ahhh sobre eu escrever bem...bom...não concordo com você, mas agradeço pelo elogio... eu não costumo ser muito fã das minhas histórias, mas é muito bom que alguém goste!! Obrigado por comentar e obrigado por mandar a fic pro seus favoritos!! Bjos**

**Ahhh...eu sempre respondo em ordem de chegada das reviews pra não deixar ninguém sem respostas, mas mesmo assim eu fico com o maior medo de deixar alguém pra trás...me avisem caso isso aconteça!!**

**Muito obrigado meninas!!**

**Eu espero que vocês comentem o tão esperado baile!! Mesmo que seja pra me xingarem de tudo quanto é nome. Mas me dêem um desconto...porque na fic original esse cap tinha um quinto do tamanho desse que eu publiquei...rsrsrsrs...**

**Até mais!!**

**Mah Prongs**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

_"Renda-se, como eu me rendi. Mergulhe no que você não conhece como eu mergulhei. Não se preocupe em entender, viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento."_

_(Clarice Lispector)_

* * *

Caro James,

Cartas são estranhas, principalmente quando escritas de maneira tão repentina, como é o caso dessa. Acho que estava demasiadamente inspirada e por isso não pude ignorar tamanha vontade de traçar essas simples linhas.

Procuro desesperadamente encontrar uma forma de iniciar a mensagem que desejo passar-lhe, mas as idéias apesar de fartas fogem-me a memória.

Devo começar agradecendo-lhe todos os buquês que recebi rigorosamente todos os dias dessa semana. Apesar de agora saber que rosas combinam mais comigo, como você mesmo disse, alegra-me profundamente o fato de receber apenas os lírios. Isso mostra que as características dessas flores são as que realmente você gosta de associar a mim. Perdoe-me, James... daqui para frente nunca mais serei _rosa_. Tratarei, simplesmente, de honrar meu nome, como fiz a minha vida toda. Sinto tanto por ter lhe ferido e espero que esteja pronto para me perdoar, da maneira que eu lhe perdoei...

É James, eu lhe perdoei. Na verdade nem sei ao certo se cheguei a lhe culpar. Agradeço-lhe pela coragem de assumir a verdade, mesmo quando lhe supliquei que a omitisse. Agora percebo o quanto fui covarde...mas eu sei que o fui a vida inteira. Entendo agora que ignorei a verdade por toda a minha infeliz existência. E sabe por quê? Porque ela dói, James... Mas fugir dela acabou levando-me e me ferir cada vez mais intensamente, até você me abrir os olhos para a realidade.

Nunca fui amada de verdade, James. Minha irmã e minha mãe desprezaram-me a vida toda e meu pai nunca permaneceu muito tempo em casa para permitir-me qualquer laço de afeto. Mas eu os amei e ainda os amo de maneira incondicional. Prometi a mim mesma que não me permitiria sentir isso por mais ninguém, porque tudo que esse sentimento me trouxe foi tristeza e desolamento.

Eu escolhi a minha solidão, James... A vontade de não precisar contar com ninguém, o desejo de manter-me isolada ante a meu próprio desespero e o compromisso de não me deixar envolver com outras pessoas...

Acho que não cumpri minha promessa... mas eu já não sei ao certo o que se passa mais na minha cabeça. Pensei de todas as formas em minha escolha...sim, a escolha que me permitiu fazer, mas tudo que consegui foi me sentir mais confusa. Deus, James, eu não quero mais entender...eu não quero mais _me_ entender.

Acho que estou lhe aborrecendo com o conteúdo dessa carta. Homens se aborrecem com desabafos tolos de mulheres fracas, como eu. Desculpe-me, acho que é hora de parar com as lamúrias e ir direto ao que importa. Até porque as pessoas estão estranhando o fato da ruiva pianista estar escrevendo no meio de uma festa.

Parece que você não apreciou muito meu repertório, adormeceu logo na segunda música e isso me entristeceu profundamente. Mas isso não importa, você não parecia muito bem, me deixou preocupada. Está doente? Espero que não...

As duas ultimas semanas foram um tanto conturbada, James, mas não posso ignorar que também foram as mais felizes da minha vida. Posso dizer-lhe que associo todos os meus momentos de alegria a sua presença, não me pergunte porque.

Nunca desejei casar-me, _sr Potter_, esse era minha verdade única e absoluta, mas ela se dissolveu quando encontrei o homem que me ofereceu coragem para viver. Você me fez conhecer a liberdade e a verdade, James, simplesmente quando elas me foram negadas por tanto tempo. E o mais importante de tudo... você mostrou-me o que é o amor em sua maior amplitude, aquele que só pode existir quando o sentimento se emana de ambas as partes.

Eu o amo, James Potter, mesmo não tendo a menor consciência de quem você é de fato. Só sei que é o homem que, em menos de duas semanas, permitiu-me sentir a criatura mais especial. E eu nunca me senti assim... _nunca._

Quero que seja apenas meu... será mesmo que você conseguiria isso? Contar com os carinhos de apenas uma mulher, enquanto têm muitas outras a seus pés? Eu espero realmente que sim, Jimmy, e espero, também, que não lhe importe o fato de eu usar seu apelido.

Vamos nos casar, pelo menos eu acho que sim, você pareceu-me muito distante ontem. Espero que não tenha desistido do nosso matrimônio... espero que não tenha se cansado de me esperar...

Torço para que esteja acordado o suficiente amanhã para me levar a um passeio. Dessa vez você me deixará em casa, não abandonada as margens daquele lago.

Sei que mal o conheço ainda, mas sei também que tem um coração enorme e isso é tudo o que me importa. Esteja pronto para me contar tudo sobre você amanhã. Sei que ainda iremos nos deparar com muitas diferenças, mas isso não vem ao caso, o amor nos bastará para que a superemos.

Vejo-o em breve.

Com carinho,

Lily Evans

p.s. Seu amigo, Remus, é um cavalheiro incrível. Obrigado por pedir a ele que me fizesse companhia, apesar de preferir que você o tivesse feito.

* * *

**N/A: FIM!!**

**É sim meninas... o ultimo cap da fic, sem contar o epílogo, é a carta de desabafo da Lily... Pobre coitada dela...confundiu o James com o psicólogo, mas é a vida...**

**Eu sei que vocês vão reclamar horrores dizendo que o ultimo cap não pode ser só a carta, mas a verdade é que é...**

**A fic girou sempre em torno da decisão da Lily, e ai está ela... de uma maneira meio confusa, mas mesmo assim compreensível.**

**Prometo um EPÍLOGO bem GRANDE e com MUITO James e Lily pra vocês.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic...e não tenham se decepcionado tanto com o desfecho, mas eu não quis fugir ao meu propósito inicial. Tudo bem que uma fic que tinha 3 págs passou a ter 30 e eu acho que isso e fugir 'um pouco' do propósito inicial... mas eu fiz questão de manter o inicio e o final...**

**Eu vou ficando por aqui meninas...o epílogo vem em breve...ainda essa semana...**

**Obrigado pelas reviews...recebi menos dessa vez, mas mesmo assim fiquei muito satisfeita... espero chegar a 100 reviews até o fim da fic... quem sabe...**

**Vamos as respostas individuais:**

**Zihsendin****: Eu parei mesmo num lugar bem injusto... mas a carta veio rápida e em bastante destaque...teve um cap só pra ela...rsrsrs... não me mate por isso... Adorei o título de coisinha assanhada...agora sabemos que a Emily não tem vez... James e Lily vão viver felizes para sempre... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até o epílogo...**

**Tonks e Lupin****: Você achou que eu ia entregar a tão preciosa carta da Lily assim de bandeja? Vocês tinham que sofrer um pouquinho... brincadeira... Emily é realmente uma chata... não sei se vou conseguir encaixar ela no epílogo, mas posso tentar...obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até o epílogo...**

**Maga do 4****: Blz...Remus nesse ap em homenagem a você...rsrsrs...Você acertou... o sim da Lily...rsrsrs... ele ganhou até um cap especial... espero que você tenha gostado da carta... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até breve...**

**Aninha PadFoot: Kbeçaaaaaaa!! Nem tem novidade nesse cap pra você, né? E você queria que eu desenvolvesse mais o que?? Eu já tinha quadruplicado o tamanho do cap...você sabe disso muito bem!! E eu não ia fazer o James cair no chão...tadinho...você é má!! Não tem continuação não kbeça... encerrei meu expediente!!obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até o mais!!**

**Teca Moony Lupin: Você conhecia só parte dessa parte, kbeça... rsrsrs...a festa era um parágrafo, você se esqueceu?? A fic ta no fim, logo, você só vai poder querer mais um cap/epílogo...rsrsrs... que bom q você gostou... a carta também não é muito novidade pra você, né? Obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até mais!!**

**Pati Evans: Jane Austen?? Fiquei até mais feliz agora... aquela mulher tem as manhas de escrever e eu a admiro muito... Será que meu baile ta parecido mesmo com os dela?? Tomara que sim... que bom que você gostou e eu a deixei curiosa... todo mundo reclamou do lugar onde eu parei... eu fui realmente má...espero que tenha gostado da carta da Lily... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até o epílogo...**

**Mahzinha Weasley: rsrsrsrs...espero que você tenha sobrevivido pra ler isso...e espero que você tenha gostado também... obrigado pelo comentário...bjos e até a próxima...**

**Susaninha: Que legal, você é portuguesa!! Agora que eu vi!! Eu sou tão lerda... bom...eu não pretendo narrar o casamento deles não... realmente ficou muita coisa pendente, mas meu foco era mostra a decisão da Lily... no epílogo teremos os dois bem juntinhos e se curtindo bastante...mas eu vou ficar devendo o casório...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até o epílogo!!**

**Lika Slytherin: Uai Lika...eu não sei o que aconteceu... tava dando uma olhada aqui e a ultima review (antes dessa que eu estou respondendo agora) que recebi de você foi para o cap 5(que aqui no ffnet é contado como 6) ai eu respondi ele no 6(7)...depois disso eu não recebi mais nenhuma...se você me enviou ela não chegou aqui não... q estranho...depois você olha direitinho pra ver... talvez eu esteja ficando louca... rsrsrsr...como você viu os dois pombinhos vão ficar junto...eu não sei se teria coragem de fazer diferente...espero que você tenha gostado dessa cap... apesar dele ser só a carta da Lily...obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até mais...**

**Ninha Costa: eu sou um pouquinho má mesmo... mas é bom ficar curiosa de vez em quanto... que bom q você gostou do cap...espero que tenha gostado desse também...obrigado por comentar...bjo e até a próxima!!**

**Rose Anne Samartinne: Eu espero que você tenha gostado da continuação!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais...**

**Thaty: A verdade é sempre bem melhor... Que bom que você gostou do James ter sofrido um pouco...ele mereceu...rrsrsrs... pode ser que o pessoal ate tenha pensado o mesmo...vamos ver o que q dá... obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Stra. Malfoy: Fico feliz de ter uma leitora garantida...espero que tenha gostado desse cap também...a decisão da Lily... agora só falta o epílogo... obrigado por comentara...bjos e até mais!!**

**Meninas!! Até mais!!**

**Mande reviews, please!!**

**Bjos**

**Mah prongs**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

_"E de te amar assim, muito a amiúde, é que um dia de repente hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude."_

_(Vinícius de Moraes)_

* * *

Senti o corpo tremer em conseqüência da fria brisa gélida que insistia em assoprar naquele magnífico dia de inverno. Todas as cores eram frias na paisagem que observava. Exceto os cabelos de Lily. As madeixas acobreadas balançavam livres enquanto a ruiva fitava distraidamente o lago congelado.

Caminhei em direção a ela tentando não atrair sua atenção, mas andar na neve sem fazer ruídos era mais complicado do que havia previsto. Lily, porém, não percebeu minha aproximação, ou pelo menos, fingiu não perceber. Parei bem próximo a ela e preocupei-me em pensar no que iria dizer.

- Não está com frio? – perguntei de repente num sussurro.

Lily saltou alguns bons centímetros levando a mão ao peito e eu prendi o riso para não irritá-la.

- Quer me matar de susto? – ela perguntou sem se virar.

Encarou as mãos metidas dentro das luvas delicadas que combinavam impecavelmente com o vestido. Era a primeira vez que a via em trajes claros depois da morte do pai. Aproximei-me mais um pouco, quase colando meu peito as costas dela, e fiquei inebriado ao sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos.

Lutando contra a vontade de abraça-la pela cintura, passei também a observar o lago. Não queria assustá-la com movimentos inesperados. Apesar da carta, sabia que ainda deveria agir com cautela.

- Desculpe-me – murmurei próximo ao ouvido dela. – Não era minha intenção assustá-la.

- Sei – ouvi-a dizer irônica, mas sem esconder o suspiro por perceber o quanto eu estava perto.

Sorri e não resistindo mais, circundei sua cintura com um de meus braços e com o outro lhe estendi o tão esperado e tradicional buquê de lírios. Lily tremeu ao simples toque e constrangida apanhou as flores delicadamente. Os olhos que antes alternavam entre as mãos e o lago pareciam ter sido colados ao presente. Ainda que não pudesse vislumbrar as mais impecáveis íris verdes a inclinação de cabeça mostrava que aquele era o único foco possível.

- São lindas...

- Como você – afirmei com convicção.

Ela deixou-se relaxar e encostou a cabeça próximo a meu ombro. Aproveite a deixa e a envolvi também com o outro braço enlaçando-a de maneira possessiva. Ela ergueu a cabeça e procurou por meus olhos. Sorri instintivamente e depositei um beijo em sua testa.

- O que as pessoas vão pensar se nos verem assim? – ela perguntou tímida.

- Que somos um casal apaixonado.

- James! Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – ela disse segurando o riso.

- Não me importa o que as pessoas vão dizer, Lil. Pare de se preocupar com isso!

Ela voltou o olhar para as flores e suspirou pesadamente.

- Ainda não lhe agradeci pelas...

- Não há necessidade. – eu a cortei gentilmente – Eu que devo lhe agradecer pela oportunidade de poder lhe entregá-las.

Corada, Lily voltou a acomodar-se em meu ombro com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Deixei que os minutos corressem lentamente e o silêncio foi total enquanto nós apenas observávamos a paisagem.

Resolvi então, que era hora de mudar de posição. Queria poder analisar aquele rosto de porcelana enquanto presenciava ela corar. Girei-a em meus braços bruscamente, colocando-a, pela primeira vez no dia, de frente para mim. A ruiva assustou-se com minha ação repentina e logo pude presenciar a face ameaçadora e irritada da futura Sra. Potter.

- Por que fez isso? – ele disse batendo o buquê no meu ombro.

Prendi o riso enquanto ela começava a corar de raiva. Encarou, constrangida, os lírios que se espalharam pela neve em resultado de sua ação violenta.

- Você é imprevisível, Lily Evans – falei simplesmente – Costuma sempre perder a calma tão rápido assim?

- Acho que sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo

- Sua personalidade é completamente diferente quando escreve cartas – falei zombeteiro.

Lily empalideceu. Percebi que deveria ter evitado o assunto da carta, mas não fui capaz de me conter. A ruiva abaixou-se para apanhar os resquícios de flores que ficaram espalhadas no que eu a impedi segurando-lhe pelos punhos. Ela ergueu-se sem pressa evitando meus olhos.

- Não se arrependeu do que disse, não é mesmo? – sussurrei nervoso.

Lily encarou-me com os olhos brilhando e negou corada. Suspirei aliviado, deliciando-me em ver aquelas bochechas tingidas. Aquela mulher era um enigma.

- Minha irritação é bobagem, James. – ela falou baixo – Apenas uma maneira de esquivar-me do nervosismo. Todo o conteúdo daquela carta é a mais pura verdade.

Sorri abertamente e ela desviou o olhar. Soltei-lhe os punhos e acariciei seu rosto brevemente. Procurei analisar cada milímetro daquela face, mas não conclui o que pretendia fazer. Detive o olhar nos lábios vermelhos e bem desenhados e o resto pareceu perder todo o valor.

- Está nervosa, por quê? – disse colando meu nariz ao dela.

Lily tremeu e fechou os olhos. Acariciei-lhe os lábios levemente e pude perceber que o coração dela se acelerava juntamente com meu. A ruiva soltou o ar lentamente antes de abrir os olhos.

- Pensei que você fosse achar aquilo tudo que lhe disse uma besteira. Não está me achando estúpida?

- Estúpida? – perguntei impressionado – Por que acharia isso, Lil? Eu a amo... Aquilo era tudo o que eu queria que você me dissesse.

Ela sorriu timidamente e eu não pude mais ignorar o desejo de beijá-la. Apesar do frio que fazia, os lábios dela estavam excepcionalmente quentes e macios. Lily, a princípio, manifestou surpresa e insegurança, mas logo se pôs a corresponder com vontade. A mão que tinha livre até o presente momento foi de encontro a minha nuca e eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ela fez isso. Interrompi o beijo apenas para encará-la ruborizada e arquejante. A respiração entrecortada resultava em densas nuvens de fumaça decorrentes do frio intenso.

Lily enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, enlaçou-me pelo pescoço. Desvencilhei-me do abraço apenas para voltar a beijá-la com vontade. Dessa vez, ela não hesitou. Ouvi o baque do buquê de encontro ao chão enquanto a ruiva pousou as duas frias mãos no meu pescoço. Arrepiei com o choque daquele toque, não havia reparado como ela estava tão gelada.

- Por que quis que nos encontrássemos aqui fora? – perguntei vacilante. Precisava recuperar o fôlego. Lily tirou as mãos do meu pescoço envergonhada como se estivesse cometendo um pecado.

- Queria aproveitar o dia de inverno – ela disse num sussurro e abaixou para apanhar o buquê, que agora apresentava um estrago maior. – Sabe como gosto dessa estação.

Lily tremia intensamente. Reparei que começava a escurecer e a neve já caia com freqüência. Estendi a mão, distraído, para apanhar um floco que se agarrara no cabelo dela e deixei meus dedos percorrerem pelos fios macios. Lily corou e eu puxei-a pela mão.

- Está frio – disse baixo – Vamos para minha casa. Vou pedir que lhe façam um chá.

- Não! – Lily parou bruscamente quando percebeu para onde a levava. – Quero ficar aqui fora.

Eu a encarei perplexo. Ficar do lado de fora naquela temperatura era uma loucura.

- Lily, está nevando... Você está tremendo. Vamos entrar antes que fique doente.

Ela hesitou por mais alguns instantes, até que, com uma última olhadela no lago, deixou que eu a conduzisse em direção a casa.

Vincent nos recebeu a porta com uma reverência exagerada e apanhou a capa de Lily com educação. Pedi-lhe que preparasse um chá para a visita e a conduzi para um dos inúmeros salões de recepção. A ruiva tremia da cabeça aos pés e olhava constrangida todos os cantos do local.

- Não gosta daqui? – perguntei acomodando-a em uma poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Gosto sim, mas acho tão grande que me parece impossível não ficar perdida.

Eu ri com gosto e avancei para colocar mais lenha no fogo.

- Vai ter que se acostumar – falei olhando para ela – Em breve será sua nova casa.

Lily pareceu se assustar com o que disse e pôs-se a encarar o fogo com interesse. Olhei-a de maneira preocupada.

- Podemos morar em outro lugar se preferir, é claro – falei sentando-me em frente a ela – Mas como meus pais irão para França em breve, pensei em ficar aqui para administrar a propriedade.

- Por mim tudo bem – ela falou se encolhendo trêmula.

- Venha cá – murmurei no que ela encarou-me constrangida – Vamos lá, Lily, eu só quero aquecê-la.

Ela levantou-se sem pressa e acomodou-se timidamente ao meu lado.

- Hei! Qual o problema com você? – passei meu braço sobre o ombro dela colando nossos corpos – Já disse que não mordo!

Lily sorriu e deixou a cabeça acomodar-se em meu ombro enquanto eu acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Aos poucos senti que parava de tremer.

- Não sei... Acho que estou um pouco nervosa e insegura... Só isso.

- E mesmo assim iremos nos casar – falei completando-lhe o pensamento.

- É – ela disse num sussurro – Sei muito pouco sobre você.

- Eu também não sei muito sobre você, Lil...

- E mesmo assim nos amamos. – ela falou erguendo a cabeça para me encarar.

Não consegui responder. Fique apenas a observar aquele rosto frágil e encantador.

- James?

- Hum? – murmurei em transe.

- Não tem medo de estar equivocado quanto a seus sentimentos? – ela perguntou insegura.

- Não... – falei sorrindo encarando-lhe firmemente – Cada vez que olho para você sinto que a amo cada vez mais.

- Mas...

- Shiii... – falei levando um dedo aos lábios dela – Não tem mas, Lily, eu simplesmente a amo... E amor dispensa qualquer tipo de explicação.

Lily encarou-me com os olhos rasos de lágrimas eu inclinei-me para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Ela parecia enfeitiçada e tinha a respiração quente e descompassada. Antes que pudesse alcançar meu alvo uma das criadas entrou trazendo a bandeja de chá. A ruiva afastou-se bruscamente e se pôs de pé em um instante.

Lancei um olhar irritado a mulher que me encarava desconcertada. Agradeci-lhe educadamente, percebendo que ela não era culpada, e pedi que se retirasse. A coitada estava apenas cumprindo ordens.

Lily manteve-se erguida em frente a um quadro bem trabalhado enquanto escondia o rubor do rosto. Servi eu mesmo a bebida quente e entreguei-lhe rapidamente. Ela agradeceu baixinho e voltou a observar a obra de arte.

- Vai ficar o tempo todo de pé? – perguntei curioso.

Ela sorriu e virou-se para me encarar. Avançou em minha direção e, depositando a xícara novamente na bandeja, me fez levantar.

- Está ficando tarde – ela falou percebendo que eu estava incomodado com a distância dela – Por que não me leva em casa?

- Agora? – perguntei decepcionado.

- É, James! – ela falou rindo e me puxando.

- A não, Lil... – reclamei como uma criança – Nós nem conversamos direito.

Ela aproximou-se repentinamente e cantarolou em meu ouvido.

- Hora de ir para casa, James!

Ao afastar-se deixou que os lábios quentes e úmidos roçassem em minha bochecha. Sorri maliciosamente com aquele contato e, antes que ela me desse as costas, beijei-a intensamente. Ela vacilou por alguns instantes, mas quando eu segurei-lhe o corpo com firmeza ela relaxou. Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom explorar aquela boca bem delineada.

- Tome muito cuidado quando for provocar-me, Lily Evans! – sussurrei malicioso.

A ruiva corou, afastando-se trêmula e arquejante. Deixei que apanhasse o buquê anteriormente abandonado na poltrona e levei-a em direção a porta. Assim que Vincent abriu a mesma, Lily encolheu-se de frio. Ajudei-a a vestir a capa e procurei-lhe uma das mãos para conduzi-la.

Soltei um suspiro lento e doloroso quando alcancei o coche parado a nossa espera. Ansiava, cada vez mais, pelo dia em que não precisaria levar Lily para outra casa. Sorri calmamente quando percebi que isso aconteceria dentro de uma semana.

* * *

**N/A: LEIAM ISSO!!**

**Meninas!! Vocês devem ter reparado que houve uma mudança na fic... A questão é que eu prometi um epílogo bem grande para vocês e no final das contas ele cresceu tanto que eu resolvi dividi-lo em partes... sim...o que acarretou em dois caps a mais pra a fic... E espero realmente que vocês não se importem... A idéia inicial era não narrar o casamento do James e da Lily, mas atendendo a pedidos, eu o escrevi... A fic ta pronta pq eu enviei ela para um Challenge na quarta feira!! Eu quase me matei pra conseguir escrever ela até no fim em 2 dias e minha beta, coita, sofreu Muito com isso. Ana!! Brigado por tudo...**

**No final das contas...a fic ficou assim:**

**Cap de hoje: O encontro do James e da Lily**

**Cap de amanhã (sábado): O casamento**

**Cap de domingo: Epílogo...**

**Juro que não vou mais modificar os planos...**

**Obrigado pelas reviews meninas!!**

**Eu sei que vocês se assustaram quando eu disse q o ultimo cap da fic seria a carta...mas bom...era pra ser...agora quem queria mais, pode ficar feliz!!**

**Vamos as respostas individuais:**

**Ninha Costa****: Concordo com você...a carta ficou piegas mesmo... mas em algum ponto da fic eu tinha q explicar os motivos da Lily doida...rsrsrsr... Como você viu, mudanças de planos... ai temos parte do epílogo... o resto vem no fds... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos a até amanhã!!**

**Thaty****: Bom...teremos mais então...rsrsrs...espero que você goste do fato de eu ter estendido a fic... Que bom q você gostou...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Tonks e Lupin****: Pois eh...o epílogo ficou tão enorme q eu tive q dividir ele em partas...tava ficando muito misturado...rsrsrsr...espero que você goste desse cap... Lily finalmente consegui dizer o q se passava na cabeça dela...que bom q você gostou... obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Maga do 4****: Fiz um epílogo bem grande...mas acabou ficando tão grande q eu tive que separar ele...rsrsr...é a vida...tava ficando muito estranho e saturado de informação...que bom que você gostou da homenagem... espero que goste desse cap...obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até amanhã!!**

**Mahzinha Weasley: Você foi uma das únicas que não se decepcionou...rsrsrs...bom...espero que goste de caps adicionais... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até manhã!!**

**Stra. Malfoy****: muito sabia mesmo a escolha da Lily...rsrsrs...pena que ela enrolou tanto... bom...agora naum eh mais o epílogo como eu explique acima...mas esse vem em breve também!!espero que goste do cap...obrigado por comentar...bjo e até amanhã!!**

**Mel.Bel.louca****: Que bom que você gostou!! James e Lily são perfeito um para o outro mesmo...amo muito eles...rsrsrs...espero que goste desse cap...eu custei a escreve-lo!!obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Lika Slytherin****: Você queria mais?? Acho q temos um pouquinho mais então...rsrsrs... Lily sofreu tadinha...a mãe a o irmão chata...triste...quem q agüenta?? Espero q goste do novo rumo da fic... obrigado por comentar!!bjos e até amanhã!!**

**Susaninha****: Q bom que você gostou da fic... bom... acabei modificando o final devido os pedidos do casamento...ai não coube todo no epílogo..ia ficar muita informação!! Espero que você goste...obrigado pelo comentário..bjos e até mais!!**

**Mila Potter Evans****: Que bom que ela te encantou!! Fico muito feliz quando as pessoas gostam...eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic apesar de todas as falhas que eu tive ao longo dela... eu espero um dia conseguir escrever alguma coisa que eu fique realmente satisfeita... quando as pessoas falam q gosta, a gente acaba pegando mais responsabilidade na coisa... e mais animação em continuar escrevendo tbm... espero que goste desse cap como gostou dos outros...obrigado por comentar...bjos e até amanhã!!**

**carol mamoru: que bom que você gostou da fic...bom...como disse o epílogo foi brevemente adiado...espero que você goste desse cap também... James é todo mesmo...eu queria um pra mim...rsrsrs...finalmente agora os dois ficarão juntos... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até amanhã!!**

**Doidinha Prongs: Não se preocupe...sua review não chegou tarde não...pra mim qualquer hora é hora pra reviews...rsrsrs... que bom que você gostou... é...eu realizei meu sonho de ser totalmente má com o snape uma vez na vida...rsrsrrs...no final das contas a J.k. já deu muito mérito pra ela...obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até mais!!**

**Meninas comentem por favor!!**

**Me falem o que vocês acharam da mudança...**

**Agora a fic ta na reta final de verdade...**

**Cadê o comentário da minha beta?? E da Teca?? Só porque vocês receberam a fic na íntegra não significa que não é pra vocês comentarem...magoei...rsrsr...brincadeira...**

**Bjos!! Até amanhã!!**

**Sem Falta!!**

**Mah Prongs!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

"_O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam  
Muito rápido para os que têm medo  
Muito longo para os que lamentam  
Muitos curtos para os que festejam  
Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno."_

_(William Shakespeare)_

* * *

Acordei com um sobressalto naquela manhã branca de neve. A temperatura tinha caído mais um pouco, se é que fosse possível.

Era o grande dia e sentia todo o meu corpo tenso de nervosismo. A semana passara num piscar de olhos e o casamento chegara antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que isso significava de verdade. Não ficara a sós com James nem por uma hora, estávamos sempre correndo de um lado para o outro ajustando o que quer que fosse e visitando todos as pessoas que minha mãe e os pais do meu futuro marido acharam que seria necessário.

Nunca pensei que as preparações para o casamento fossem tão exaustivas e trabalhosas, mas ao menos eu havia me divertido muito, Sírius, o padrinho louco, e Remus, o amigo sensato, tinham acompanhado James e eu na maioria das nossas aventuras estúpidas, que de qualquer forma pareciam extremamente necessárias para a família Potter.

Camille entrou apressada em meu quarto, acompanhada de mais duas criadas. Carregavam tantas coisas que parecia que me mudaria dentro de breves instantes. Uma caixa enorme foi depositada na beirada de minha cama e eu deduzi que deveria ser o meu vestido.

- O que ainda está fazendo deitada nessa cama? – ela falou enérgica escancarando as janelas.

Enfiei-me debaixo das cobertas tentando ignorar o vento gelado que entrava por elas. Mas não pude deixar de sorrir quando percebi que nevava.

- Vou congelar – falei estupidamente enrolando-me ainda mais nas cobertas.

- Se não se levantar, vai é se atrasar!

- Não é possível, Camille... O casamento é às cinco horas!

- Tem dez minutos para tomar o seu café – ela falou me ignorando e eu a encarei perplexa.

- Você está louca. – murmurei me levantando e ignorando a bandeja de café.

- Acha que ser noiva é fácil? – ela perguntou separando tudo o que tinha dentro das caixas de maneira metódica - Você sabe o quanto ainda temos que trabalhar para lhe deixar perfeita?

E como eu não sabia... Por mais cedo que Camille tivesse entrado no meu quarto eu não ficara pronta na hora. Imaginava o quanto James deveria estar desesperado dentro da igreja. Olhei-me aflita no espelho. Depois de uma tarde inteira me preparando, ou seja, sendo preparada, eu pude me sentir feliz e satisfeita com o resultado. Escolhera um vestido que, apesar de simples, realçava meu corpo com delicadeza e Camille tinha feito milagre com meus cabelos.

- Fique calma – ela disse vendo que eu ficara inquieta – Já estou quase acabando.

Amélia, uma das outras mulheres que ajudava Camille a me preparar, estendeu-me o buquê impecável de lírios brancos. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Nas três últimas semanas, lírios eram as únicas flores que eu tinha vislumbrado.

- Não podia deixar de ser, não é? – Camille sussurrou risonha apontando para o buquê e em seguida retirando-o de minhas mãos.

- Acho que não – devolvi nervosa enquanto ela calçava uma par de luvas em mim.

- Está linda, Lily – ela murmurou feliz ajeitando a grinalda de maneira pomposa.

- Estou com medo.

- É normal. – ela falou baixinho - Mas tudo vai dar certo.

- Vou entrar sozinha na igreja – sussurrei tristemente.

- Só se você quiser. – Camille falou animada – James pediu a Remus que a acompanhasse até o altar.

Arregalei os olhos de surpresa e ela riu. Rodeou-me ajeitando as imperfeições do vestido com perícia e cautela.

- Seu noivo se preocupa com tudo. Perguntou-me no início da semana o que eu achava sobre indicar alguém para conduzi-la na igreja. – ela falou calma – Disse que talvez você se sentisse mais confortável com companhia.

Suspirei aliviada. Remus era um grande amigo e companheiro. Agradeci a Deus por James ter tido essa idéia.

- O Sr. Lupin está lá em baixo aguardando ansioso a sua decisão.

Bem mais feliz e tranqüila, avancei escada abaixo tão rápido quanto aquele tanto de pano permitia-me fazer. Remus ergueu-se da poltrona quando eu apareci no hall de minha casa com a grinalda pendendo perigosamente de um lado da cabeça. Ele avançou sorrindo e depositou um beijo em minhas mãos.

- Está linda, Lily – falou me olhando – James vai perder o juízo quando você colocar os pés naquela igreja.

Eu corei devido ao elogio e sorri quando Camille chegou irritada e entregou-me o buquê.

- Desse jeito vai estar destruída até chegar na igreja! – ela ajeitou pela milésima vez a grinalda e tombou a cabeça para analisar o resultado.

Remus sorriu e eu andei até ele para abraça-lo.

- Obrigado por aceitar entrar comigo – agradeci alegre.

- Será uma honra conduzir tão perfeita dama. Além do mais...

- Acho que o Sr. Potter não vai apreciar tamanho atraso da noiva – minha mãe entrou na sala e me lançou um olhar irritado – Pare de agir como uma menina mimada e trate de se apressar!

Senti um aperto incomodo no peito e encarei Camille infeliz em busca de apoio. Mas esse veio de Remus que procurou uma de minhas mãos e conduziu-me em direção a porta.

- James está exultante que tenha aceitado casar-se com ele, Srta. Evans – ele falou firmemente e depois olhou para minha mãe – Um pequeno atraso como esse só fará com que ele sinta-se mais ansioso e saudoso de tão maravilhosa e corajosa dama. Não se preocupe... Agora que estarão casados terão todo o tempo do mundo para ficar juntos.

Minha mãe lançou-lhe um olhar gélido e repreendedor. Remus, porém, não pareceu se importar. Abriu a porta de minha casa sem cerimônia e me guiou até o coche, onde, com um sorriso no rosto, ajudou-me a subir. Camille aproximou-se e tentou uma última ajeitada. Sorri feliz para ela e quando o cocheiro pôs-se em movimento senti o nervosismo voltar com força total. A caminho da igreja, o silêncio foi palpável. Não pronunciei uma só palavra até que Remus o fez.

- Você precisa se acalmar – ele falou com tranqüilidade – Parece até que não está contente.

- Oh...eu estou – falei encarando a fachada da igreja quando a porta do coche foi aberta. A mão de Remus buscou a minha quando percebeu que eu não faria nenhum esforço para descer.

- Vamos, Lily! – ele falou rindo. – Sírius deve estar atormentando James dizendo que você fugiu para um lugar longínquo em minha companhia.

Eu o encarei desesperada. Sírius era um bom amigo, não inventaria esse tipo de coisa.

- Sirius não faria isso, faria? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Não... – ele respondeu e eu suspirei aliviada - Faria muito pior!

Eu desci do coche instantaneamente e subi a escadaria da igreja correndo. Remus gargalhou escandalosamente e me seguiu. No alto da escada encontrei o olhar de minha mãe e o de Petúnia, que estavam mais frios do que o próprio dia de inverno. Ignorei pela primeira vez a falta de tato das duas e segui meu caminho. Puxei a mão de Remus e postei na porta da capela tão repentinamente que até o padre se assustou.

Sírius sorriu irônico enquanto um James, muito pálido e impecavelmente vestido, depositava um tapa no ombro do amigo depois de ouvir algumas palavras. Eu ri me sentindo um pouco mais leve e observei o padre lançar aos dois um olhar repreendedor.

James abriu um sorriso imenso enquanto todos na igreja levantavam-se para me olhar. Senti o rosto corar de constrangimento ante a atenção exclusiva e meus joelhos começaram a tremer.

- Pronta? – Remus perguntou oferecendo-me o braço.

Assenti brevemente e o olhei radiante de felicidade. Estava tão feliz por não ter que percorrer a igreja sozinha.

- Daqui pra frente será Lily Potter, marquesa de Bedford. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e pus meus olhos em meu marido. Naquele instante percebi que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Caminhei pela igreja sem importar-me com mais nada. Sabia que todos olhavam para mim, mas eu só tinha vontade de olhar para James e foi isso que fiz. Remus soltou-me gentilmente e cumprimentou o marquês com um leve aceno. Ele devolveu o cumprimento e tomou uma de minhas mãos para depositar um beijo cálido. Sorri ao perceber que ele me observava pelo canto dos olhos e tentei não corar enquanto ele fazia isso durante toda a cerimônia.

Tive que prender o riso ao observar Sírius fazer gestos estranhos para James. Apenas eu e é claro meu futuro marido, parecíamos ter percebido a animação inconveniente do _bastardo Black._ James me ensinara a chamá-lo assim. Ele parou com a demonstração incomum de felicidade assim que o amigo lhe lançou um olhar mortal e irritado.

Voltei a atenção à cerimônia e concentrei-me nos votos, tão impecavelmente ensaiados na última semana.Tremia a cada palavra que o padre pronunciava e cada parte do meu corpo parecia vibrar quando James me tocava. Ele limpou minhas lágrimas quando comecei a chorar e beijou-me carinhosamente assim que o padre permitiu.

Ao erguer-me nos braços senti uma alegria excepcional. Algo lá no fundo da minha cabeça dizia-me que tudo não passara de um sonho, mas quando James alcançou a porta da igreja e eu observei os flocos de neve caírem graciosamente de encontro a minha pele, decidi que aquilo tudo não podia deixar de ser real. Eu encarei meu marido e agradeci aos céus por tê-lo ao meu lado.

* * *

**N/A: O sagrado matrimônio... Não sou muito boa com casórios meninas... sinto muito!! De qualquer forma, espero que gostem!!**

**Amanhã a fic acaba... Vocês vão me mandar reviews de despedida??rsrsrs...espero que sim!!**

**Vamos as respostas individuais:**

**Maga do 4****: Rodeios parecem legais...eu nunca fui...triste... espero que tenha gostado do casório... não sou muito boa em relatar esse tipo de coisa...rsrsrsr... que bom que você gostou de eu ter estendido a fic... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e ate mais...**

**Caroll: Que bom q você gostou!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Thaty: Estender deu um trabalho... mas que bom q você gostou... espero que tenha gostado do casório também!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Mila Potter Evans: Que bom que você gostou da interação dos dois nesse cap... espero que tenha gostado do casório também...obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até mais!!**

**Mahzinha Weasley: Sim!! Ficou curtinho... mas todos os meus caps ficaram curtos... acho q é mania minha...rsrsrsr...que bom que você gostou!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!! Obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até mais!!**

**Tonks e Lupin: Que bom que você amou...eu também sou uma romântica (não muito assumida), mas acabo revelando que sou nas minhas fics...rsrsrs... espero que tenha gostado do casamento...obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até mais!!**

**Ninha Costa: Que bom que você gostou...rrssrsrrs... foi muito legal escrever a parte do beijo... ainda bem que alguém gostou...espero que goste do casório... obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**carol mamoru: Fics no final são tristes mesmo..tanto para o leitor quanto paro o escritor... eu estendi ao máximo essa fic... que bom que você gostou do cap...logo, logo o James vai ter a Lily pra ele...rsrsrsr...espero que você tenha gostado do casamento... obrigado pr comentar!! Bjos e até mais!!**

**Susaninha: rsrsrs... acabei cedendo a pressão... principalmente quando minha beta me ligou na segunda dizendo que eu não podia ter escrito soa aquilo... muita gente queria o casório...como ele surgiu do nada, acabei escrevendo..espero que tenha gostado... que bom que você tem gostado cada vez mais da fic... isso significa que valeu a pena ter estendido... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos e até mais!! **

**até amanhã!!**

**bjos**

**Mah Prongs**


	12. Epílogo

**N/A: Dessa vez a nota vem primeiro... E não é pra fazer suspense não, é pra me despedir mesmo... Sim!! Sim!!**

**Muito obrigado a todos os que acompanharam a fic... Eu espero, realmente, que todos tenham gostado bastante dela. Peço desculpas por qualquer decepção que vocês tenham tido com a história... sim, eu sei que ela teve muitas falhas, não só por falta de uma beta, mas também em relação ao enredo e tudo mais... mas bem... tudo é um grande aprendizado e essa fic foi de extrema importância pra que eu pudesse evoluir no quesito'fics'**

**Estou entrando de férias agora... tinha decidido aposentar de vez, mas acho que já me acostumei a virar a noite no pc tentando escrever alguma coisa... Por isso espero publicar outra coisa em breve...**

**Vamos acabar com o discurso chato... eu vou ficando por aqui!!**

**Muito obrigado mesmo!!**

**Espero vê-las em breve!!**

**Bjo**

**p.s. respostas individuais e demais comentários no fim da pág...**

**Mah Prongs**

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

"_É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado."_

_(Guimarães Rosa)_

* * *

- Ela parece feliz – Sírius comentou observando Lily – Nem parece que você forçou-a a se casar.

Lancei um olhar irritado ao meu amigo e apanhei a bebida que ele me estendeu. Sírius riu com gosto da minha expressão de raiva.

- Cuidado com isso – Remus falou em tom de aviso – Não vai dormir na sua noite de núpcias!

Larguei a taça no mesmo instante e fiz uma careta. Padfoot gargalhou com vontade enquanto Moony segurava o riso. Ignorei meus amigos estúpidos e passei a olhar Lily com um sorriso débil. Ela parecia mesmo radiante. Pedindo licença a algumas pessoas quando percebeu que eu a observava, Lily caminhou de maneira graciosa em minha direção e sentou-se sorrindo ao meu lado.

- Hei, milady! – Sírius falou rindo – O que acha de abandonar o seu marido tolo e fugir comigo para França?

- Hum... não sei... França parece-me muito movimentada – ela falou entrando na brincadeira – Prefiro um lugar mais calmo.

Eu enlacei Lily pela cintura e depositei um beijo em seu rosto. Ela corou e encostou a cabeça em meu peito. Apanhei novamente a taça de champanhe e bebi com calma.

- Você pode escolher então! – Sírius falou brincalhão.

- É... pode ser, Sírius... – ela falou pensativa – mas acho que prefiro fugir com o Remus!

O sorriso de Sírius murchou e eu comecei a engasgar com o que bebia. Segurei o riso e olhei para Remus. Percebi que ele havia corado enquanto Lily sorria angelicalmente para mim. Encarei aqueles olhos verdes por algum tempo e notei que minha querida marquesa estava inquieta e preocupada.

- O que foi? – perguntei baixo.

- Não sei dançar um minueto _à deux. _– ela sussurrou nervosa.

- Lily! Nós ensaiamos isso pelo menos umas cem vezes essa semana e você estava dançando impecavelmente.

- Eu sei, James... – ela falou desesperada – Mas eu acho que esqueci tudo.

- Não esqueceu, minha flor. Está nervosa, é só isso.

Beijei-lhe a testa carinhosamente e estendi-lhe uma taça de champanhe. Lily hesitou por um instante, mas logo estendeu a mão para apanhar a bebida.

Desviei minha atenção de minha esposa e observei Emily Cavendish aproximava-se rapidamente com uma expressão irritada. Ele encarou-me por alguns segundos antes de sentar-se ao lado de Sírius. Sorri zombeteiro para meu amigo e percebi que ele começava a perder a calma. A loirinha tagarela não parava de lançar olhares furtivos e invejosos em direção a Lily, mas essa parecia não se importar. Conversava com Remus descontraída e relaxada sobre assuntos diversos. Fique aliviado quando percebi que Moony lhe dispersava o nervosismo.

Depois do que me pareceu uns poucos minutos, minha mãe chegou correndo e nos chamou para o brinde. Busquei a mão de Lily e andei em direção a extremidade da mesa de banquete enquanto todos avançavam em busca de um lugar. Meu pai, postado a minha direita, fez as honras. Ergueu a taça enquanto os outros repetiam o gesto.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado de receber tão linda e encantadora jovem em minha família – ele iniciou olhando para Lily que corou intensamente – Tenho certeza de que Lily Potter, marquesa de Bedford, só trará orgulho e felicidade para nossa família. Agora que eu e minha querida esposa, Adélia, resolvemos nos mudar para França, só posso dizer que fico aliviado por meu único filho ter escolhido a companhia perfeita para administrar nossa mais nobre e antiga propriedade. Meu filho... – meu pai disse dirigindo-se a mim – Você teve a sorte de casar-se com a mulher que ama. Sabe que as responsabilidades de um matrimônio assim são ainda maiores, não sabe?

- Talvez não saiba, meu pai... – falei brevemente – A única coisa que sei é que sou capaz de tudo para fazer minha esposa feliz.

Lily vacilou ao meu lado e eu enlacei-a pela cintura em sinal de apoio.

- Já sabe o suficiente então, James – ele falou calmamente.

Sorri para ele e procurei pela face de minha mãe. Ela tinha os olhos rasos de lágrima e uma expressão orgulhosa no rosto.

- Aos noivos! – escutei-a dizer com a voz embargada.

- AOS NOIVOS! – ouvi-se o restante dos convidados.

Todos acomodaram-se na mesa e logo ouviu-se o barulho irritante dos talheres. Acomodei uma Lily trêmula em uma cadeira e sentei-me ao seu lado. Beijei-lhe a mão com carinho e afaguei-lhe os cabelos. Ela sorriu timidamente e pôs-se a observar as pessoas. Notei que lhe surgiu uma expressão magoada no rosto quando encarou a irmã. Petunia estava sentada ao lado do marido e lançava olhares irritados e intimidadores a caçula.

- Não se preocupe com ela – falei rapidamente – Na certa está se martirizando por não ter tido um casamento feliz como o seu.

- É... Talvez...

A ruiva baixou os olhos e encarou a comida com uma expressão enjoada. Era incrível como a família dela podia destruir seu humor em instantes. Murmurei um par de palavras doces em seu ouvido e pude vê-la corar e sorrir. Quando finalmente ela manifestou vontade de comer um amigo de meu pai iniciou um assunto inadequado para o momento.

- Os Death Eater têm conseguido reunir cada vez mais pessoas... Tenho a impressão de que devemos agir com cautela. Esta na hora de nos prepararmos para o pior...

Os talheres de Lily caíram com um estrepito. Eu abaixei para recolhê-los enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Analisei a face pálida e infeliz de minha esposa quando ela sentou-se direito novamente e lembrei-me de que ela não havia conseguido falar com Snape. O maldito tinha desaparecido no dia seguinte a nossa visita à casa de Lily.

- Esqueça Snape agora, Lil! – falei baixo – Não é hora para pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

Antes que ela pudesse manifestar qualquer reação, sua mãe, que até então não tinha demonstrado qualquer sinal de contentamento ou felicidade pela filha, aproximou-se e se dirigiu a ela ácida.

- Finalmente resolveu me escutar, não é mesmo, Srta. Evans?

- _Potter_!– Lily interrompeu ríspida – Sou casada agora.

- Oh sim, claro... – ela falou sarcástica – da maneira que eu queria...

- Não, _mamãe – _a ruiva falou erguendo-se_ – _Da maneira que _eu _queria.

A Sra. Evans encarou a filha surpresa e sem fala. Lily retirou-se bruscamente atirando um guardanapo com violência a mesa. Lancei um olhar irritado a mulher e andei a passos largos para alcançar uma Lil muito nervosa. Puxei-a pelo braço e a conduzi até uma sala vazia.

- Não vai deixar que sua mãe estrague seu dia, vai?

- Não... – ela falou irritada – Ela não é minha mãe! Camille me criou e é a ela que vejo como figura materna.

Lily andava de um lado para o outro agitada. O vestido arrastava-se pelo chão farfalhando de maneira irritante e o penteado começava a se mostrar não muito resistente. Segurei-a pelo ombro e fiz com que ela me encarasse por breves instantes.

- Estou orgulhoso de você – falei sério.

Lily beijou-me no rosto e me abraçou longamente.

- Não quero mais pensar em minha mãe, nem em Petunia – ela falou triste.

- Ótimo! – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Tem uma nova família agora, Lil... E ela te ama e admira profundamente.

- Obrigado – ela falou fracamente.

Acariciei-lhe as costas levemente e apertei-a ainda mais em meus braços. Não gostava de vê-la sofrer, e por isso, fiquei feliz em perceber que Lily já enfrentava a mãe com coragem. Logo ela aprenderia a ignorar esse tipo de sofrimento.

- Será que posso interromper os noivos? – observei um Peter com aparência cansada adentra o recinto – disseram-me que estavam por aqui... Acho que cheguei em um mau momento.

- Ora, ora, Wormtail! – falei alegre – Pensei que não iria lhe ver em meu casamento.

- Desculpe-me, Prongs... Acabei de chegar de viagem...

- Peter agora vive se escondendo – Padfoot entrou trazendo uma garrafa de champanhe enquanto Moony vinha atrás dele – Parece que não pára de viajar.

- Negócios são negócios – ele falou alegre e virou-se para Lily – Marquesa! É um prazer excepcional lhe conhecer. Vejo agora que é tão bonita quanto James descreveu...

- Olá, Sr. Pettigrew! – ela murmurou sem muita animação.

- Vamos, senhorita, não há necessidade de tanta formalidade – Peter falou rapidamente – Apenas vim saudar os noivos... Creio que precise voltar em casa antes da próxima viagem.

- Mas já? – Padfoot falou distribuindo taças de champanhe – Vamos brindar primeiro!

- Sinto muito, Sírius – ele falou já se retirando – Ainda tenho que cumprimentar alguns amigos antes de partir. Vejo-os em breve!

Encarei Sírius e Remus surpreso. Peter nunca tinha tido talento para os negócios e muito menos saía apressado de uma festa.

- Não gosto dele – Lily falou altiva.

- Ahh, Lily... Vai acostumar-se com ele.

- Se ela acostumou-se com Sírius... – Remus falou zombeteiro – vai acostumar-se com qualquer um.

- Muito engraçado – Padfoot falou sarcástico enquanto nós gargalhávamos.

Remus apanhou a taça e ergueu-a como meu pai fez.

- Ao casal feliz! – falou alegre

- À ruiva bonita e ao estúpido apaixonado! – Sírius complementou brincando.

Encarei-lhe com os olhos estreitados até que Lily tirasse a taça da minha mão e atraísse minha atenção. Analisou meu rosto com uma expressão risonha e acanhada.

- Pode até ser estúpido... – ela murmurou sorrindo – Mas é o homem mais perfeito que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

Eu inclinei-me e a beijei com vontade até ser interrompido pelo inconveniente _bastardo Black._

- Lily! - ele falou – Logo, logo, você vai perceber que o único homem perfeito que existe, sou eu.

Lily riu enquanto eu revirava os olhos. Remus murmurou qualquer coisa do tipo 'noivos desaparecidos na festa' e resolvemos que era hora de voltar para o salão.

Ao chegarmos no recinto lotado observei meu pai aproximar-se rapidamente e perguntar se estávamos prontos para a dança. Lily pareceu fraquejar diante a perspectiva do minueto, mas eu apenas a arrastei para o meio do salão e me pus em posição.

- James...

- Olhe par mim, Lil... – falei baixo – esqueça das outras pessoas. Somos só nos dois agora e vai ser assim por um longo tempo.

- Não quero dançar...

- Da mesma maneira que não queria se casar?

A música iniciou e fiz uma mensura elegante. Lily sorriu e respondeu-me com uma reverência profunda e suave. Observei-a se reerguer tranqüilamente aceitando minha mão de apoio apenas no último instante. Os aplausos ecoaram e eu a encarei orgulhoso.

- Depois diz que não sabe dançar – sussurrei irônico.

Lily apenas me encarou com uma expressão tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

- Por que me escolheu, James? – ela perguntou repentinamente quando nossos corpos ficaram próximos. Mas não pude responder no mesmo instante pois logo Lily afastava-se para juntar-se as outras moças que dançavam enquanto eu me unia aos cavalheiros. No minueto à _deux_ os casais não permaneciam muito tempo juntos. Quando Lily aproximou-se novamente segurei-lhe a mão com firmeza e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Porque você roubou meu coração... E quando percebi já era tarde demais para tentar recuperá-lo.

Ela estacou de repente sem se preocupar que todos os convidados nos olhavam impressionados. A música continuava a tocar e os outros pares continuavam a dançar, mas Lily parecia não se incomodar com o fato de estarmos parados no meio do salão. Ela tocou meu rosto levemente e prendeu os olhos nos meus.

- E eu, Lil? – perguntei sem me conter – Tenho o seu coração?

Lily ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e colou o nariz no meu. Senti a pulsação acelerar quando ela fechou os olhos e soltou o ar que prendia lentamente. Mergulhei os dedos entre os cabelos de fogo e antes que pudesse selar meus lábios aos dela ouvi-a murmurar timidamente.

- Era o primeiro dia de inverno quando você o tomou de mim...

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do epílogo...**

**Respostas individuais:**

**Caroll: hahaha...eu deixo você bater na Petunia e na mãe da Lily...elas são más!! Gostou do casório?? Bom...a atualização veio hoje como prometido... sobre a continuação...eu nem pensei nesse quesito... tenho tido outros planos pra... uma outra UA a caminho. Quem sabe mais pra frente?? Talvez outra fic de época...não sei... espero que tenha gostado do epílogo... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos**

**NinhaCosta: O Six é uma peça rara...rsrsrs...não pude evitar colocar ele fazendo uma bagunça básica... espero que tenha gostado do epílogo... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos**

**Maga do 4****: Acho que eu também fiquei curiosa pra saber o que o Sírius falou pro James...rsrsrs... mas acredito que foi algo próximo do que o Remus disse... rsrsrs...que bom q você não se importa de emprestar o Remus pra Lily...tadinha...fiquei com pena dela...entrar sozinha...é tão triste... que bom que você gostou do casório...espero q tenha gostado do epílogo também... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos!!**

**Tonks e Lupin****: James é muito lindo... eu também fico com muita inveja dela as vezes...rsrsrs... bom...espero que tenha gostado do epílogo... a mãe da Lily escutou o q não queria nele...rsrsrs... bem feito pra ela... obrigado por comentar... Bjos!!**

**Susaninha****: Lily foi viver com uma família bem melhor agora...a mãe dela era uma chata!! Que bom que você gostou!! Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo também!! Obrigado por comentar!!Bjo!!**

* * *

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos à: ****Thaty****, ****Nana Evans Potter, jehssik****, ****Maga do 4****, ****Gika Black****, ****InfallibleGirl****, ****Fezinha Evans****, ****zihsendin****, ****Rose Anne Samartinne****, ****Aninha PadFoot****, ****Teca Moony Lupin****, ****Tonks e Lupin****, ****Ninha Baudelaire****, ****Mahzinha Weasley****, ****susaninha****, ****Mary M Evans, Stra. Malfoy****, ****Paola Lovegood, mione, Lika Slytherin****, ****Pati Evans****, ****Bia Black****, ****Nessa Black Malfoy, Claudia, Doidinha Prongs****, ****carol mamoru, NinhaCosta, Mila Potter Evans****, ****Mel.Bel.louca****, ****Caroll, Ana Turva****, ****May Gaunt****, ****Yuufu****, ****venescence****,**** Zia Black****, e a todos aos outros que acompanharam a fic, mas que infelizmente eu não sei o nome...**

* * *

"_**Metade de mim agora é assim, de um lado a poesia o verbo a saudade, do outro a luta, a força e a coragem pra chegar no fim. E o fim é belo, incerto... depende de como você vê!"**_

_**Fernando Anitelli**_

* * *

**BJO!!**


End file.
